The Newest Vampire
by sweetlilsunshine
Summary: Meet the newest member in the world of mythology, she was thrust into an unkown world by the newest vegetarian in Denali, unable to return to her former life, how will she cope with her new life? Will she even stay with the vegetarians? Reviews Welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n: I am still fairly new to writing fanfictions, this is only my third and I haven;t been writing for amonth. Reviews and advice welcome! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!**_

**The Begining**

I watched my feet as I walked down the dark alleyway, each step sending up waves of white powder to greet the similar flakes swirling around my head. With every breath, a cloud of steam issued from my mouth, only to be lost in the snow above. There was no real reason for me to lift my head as I walked, listening to the muted sounds of my own footsteps, echoing against the stone walls of the buildings around me. I knew that if I were to lift my head there would have been no point to the action. The blinding snow made sight an impossibility, in fact, no sane person would ever be caught in weather so ferocious that one upturned face could result in frostbitten cheeks and chapped lips.

No, no sane person would ever dare to be out in a blizzard like this, yet here I was, walking in the worst weather this place has experienced in ages. Oh, that's right... I'm not sane!

I walked on, swinging a parcel gently at my hip, as I stared at the lumpy item, wrapped in light brown paper and secured tightly with a strand of twine, I had a brief flashback of why I was out here, walking in impossible conditions.

I saw myself, wrapped snuggly in a blanket next to the fire, watching the pretty snow whirl outside the window, driven by unseen winds. I heard my phone ring and saw myself fighting to untangle myself from the nest that was my blanket. As the phone rang its last ring, one of my hands freed itself and shot out to rescue the phone call. I heard myself answer the phone, and even though the flashback was in third person, I heard the answering reply whispered into my ear.

_Hey honey, it's mom dear. "_hey mom," my own voice answered. _Honey can you do something for me please? _"sure mom, what is it," my voice answered back in its uninterested drone, I was still fairly interested in my book. _I would really like it if you could drop off the package at my office honey, please? I can't get off work right now. _I watched myself hesitate, looking out at the wall of snow that was our weather right now, I remembered the sound of her pleading voice and the puppy dog eyes that usually accompanied it. With a heavy sigh, I once again held the receiver to my mouth, "okay mom, I'll be right there," I listened to her answering breathe of relieve and then the flashback was over.

I looked once again down at the brown bundle tucked securely under my arm and sighed. "Why can't I ever seem to say no?" I groaned under my breathe.

Just then I heard something else, different from the sounds of my own footsteps, but still human. I listened as the faint, throaty sound continued, it seemed to be coming from the next alleyway over. It was only then that I recognized the sound for what it was, it was a laugh. I instinctively turned the corner, towards the echoing laugh still continuing at the end of the long alley way. Of course I was curious, why was someone, other than me of course, out here in the middle of a blizzard, laughing?

My footsteps continued now in a much quieter fashion, barely touching the snow. making the only sounds in the area the ever continuous laughter, the sound echoed eerily against the stone walls. As I neared the consistent laughter, more booming voices joined in, until it seemed more like ten people laughing than just one. Suddenly this didn't seem all to smart. But I still persisted, because, mainly, I was still extremely curious.

Then I saw them. There wasn't ten of them as I had expected, only three, all impossibly huge, and all laughing as hard as I assumed possible. They all swayed slightly, as if there was only a light breeze going on around them instead of this roaring gale. They're drunk, I realized, stopping my feet from moving just as I entered their line of sight.

"Hey... Tony?" one of them slurred stupidly. "Thatss not Tony..." one of the others drunkenly grunted."The last one squinted at me through the snow, seemingly more aware of the biting cold than his friends. "Hey... Guyss, its a baby girl! And the little rat is in our territory!" I shuddered as they all drunkenly nodded and grinned, moving forward like they were all attached to the same puppet string. One was even holding his empty bear bottle like one might hold a club, clearly ready for action.

I looked around frantically realizing to late that they had already formed a circle around me,pinning me against the wall and slowly closing in. Terrified, I racked my brain and stupidly said the first thing that popped into my head. All the while inching my hand towards my pocket. "Um....I...I'm not a baby, I'm seventeen!"

as soon as I saw their malicious grins widen I knew I had said the wrong thing. 'stupid, stupid, stupid!' I inwardly scolded myself. Who the hell tells a group of probable thugs her real age!

The one with the bottle spoke up, this time returning to the throaty chuckle that I had first heard while on my little errand. "My, My, My... didn't mommy ever tell you not to speak to strangers" His laugh slowly grew louder as he stared at my horrified expression, until it rang through the stone alley like a thousand men,

all finding the exact same thing funny. They were almost at me now, the one with the bottle a good two feet ahead of the others. My hand finally inched into my pocket, searching frantically until it closed on the small object, my only defense.

I whipped the small bottle of clear liquid out of my pocket and held it like a blowtorch aimed at my attackers. They all stopped, recognizing what I held but still confused, probably as to why I held it like it was a flower instead of a girl's favorite weapon.

After a while the guy with the bottle still armed in his hand took a step towards me, clearly convinced that I held nothing more than a small bottle of water in my hand. I whirled around as quickly as I could manage, spraying as I went. I got two of them straight in the eyes, blinding them temporarily. I frantically looked around me for the drunk that I had missed, desperate now to get him before he could get me.

A bottle slammed into the back of my skull, shattering into millions of shards and propelling me backwards until I was greeted by the thud of my skull against stone. Warmth spread through the back of my head, and as the first trickle of blood ran down my skull, the wall across from me suddenly exploded, showering me with the dusty remains of plaster, rubble, and bricks. More bricks continued to fly out of the steadily growing hole until it was just big enough for someone to fit through. Then I saw it, moving so fast it was impossible to tell exactly what it was.

Brick shot across the alley pelting the wall beside me with debris and rubble as a large white blur shot out from the hole, slamming into me and tearing at my throat. The impact of the thing threw me straight through the wall and probably broke every bone I had to offer, but that wasn't the worst part. As soon as the thing ripped into me instant pain shot through me like a wild fire, unstoppable and deadly.

I felt blood siphoning out of me, draining out of my every vein, pulled into the creature that was now feeding off me. An instant crippling shock shot through the creature, shaking the creature violently until he finally collapsed forming a limp heap on top of me.

Through the searing pain, I saw three women and one man standing behind the creature, all of them gorgeous beings with coal black eyes and appalled looks upon their faces. The woman directly behind the creature helped him up, her face the most emotion filled, covered with a type of grief only seen in the old movies. Her light blond hair swung gently, framing her angelic face as she pulled the thing who had tried to kill me to his feet.

I would have watched the heavenly beings more, if it wasn't for the fact that just then the fire intensified ten fold inside my body, filling me with the unnatural heat of the unholy fire. Unable to withhold the torture anymore,I let out the most blood curling scream I have ever heard in my entire life. The pain started blurring out the world around me, sucking it all into an universe were nothing but torture existed.

Before it took over completley I heard a low feminine chuckle. " Well, At least we know she's still alive." Then all I knew was darkness, burning darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: hey everyone! Hope you like the new fanfic. And remember that reviews are always welcome! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!**

All I knew was the pain, agonizing pain, slowly burning its way through me, reducing me to cinders from the inside out. There was nothing I had ever known that I wouldn't trade away the pain for. I would have willingly have thrown myself into a pit of glass, if only this grueling pain would stop. It felt like I had been torn apart, molecule by molecule and then reduced to the ash essence of my being by an unknown flame. Yet, even through the never ending pain that seemed to rule my veins, I knew that I wasn't dead.

If I had died, my own screams would not pierce the dark auras that veiled my mind. There would have been no constant movement that marked my own body, madly thrashing around, trying to escape the constant fire that burned within my own veins, no pain, no screams, no movement whatsoever. I f I had been dead I would be lying in the bottom of a wooded coffin. No breathe leaving my lungs, eyelids glued shut, never to flutter open again. No, I wasn't dead, I was burning.

I had no idea how long it had been since my day as a messenger, too preoccupied with the inferno raging havoc inside me to even care about something as trivial as time. Though now, as the pain sped on, I felt my mind become more aware, aware of the new sounds that filled my head, creating a background noise to the fire one of them a soft ticking, the other an unrecognizable humming sound, making me think that I actually was in heaven, listening to the sounds of an angelic choir, then I remembered the pain and pushed the thought out of my head.

My mind seemed to stretch under the strain of the fire, creating more than enough room for me to think and suffer at the same time. Endless questions popped up in my head, seeking answers I couldn't supply. Was I still lying in the streets, dying the crisp snow a crimson red, or had I been moved, too lost in pain to care if strange hands touched me? How long _had _I been lost to the world of pain? Days?, Months?, Had I been suffering for years? Would the pain ever end?

Continuous questions leaped into my head, moving around my now spacious mind, side to side with the suffering still making itself known inside my every limb. Then, as abruptly as the questions came, they stopped. My attention now caught by something entirely new to my new world, something my suffering body would have thought impossible. Yet, here it was, happening at last. The pain was changing.

My heart galloped at full speed as the last trace of pain was sucked from my body, the sudden absence of pain leaving my body blissful and cool as my life source raced against the pain. With a shock I realized that my heart was loosing, was I going to die, after all that pain? Was I going to take my last breathe here? I silently willed my heart on, no longer bothering to scream as I tried to keep my heart beating. Then, as the pain disappeared, my heart gave a last, shuddering beat and fell silent.

I sat there, waiting for the death that usually followed heart failure. Finally, convinced that I was still very much alive I quietly pondered the idea of sitting up, to test my idea that I was still alive of course. As soon as the thought passed through my mind I was already there, reacting to my thoughts only milliseconds after they appeared in my head. My eyes flew open, shock spreading across my face, how had I moved so quickly that I had missed my own movement? I froze this time as more shock made its way into me, it's main source what I saw when I opened my eyes. Thirteen strangers filled the room I was in, all staring straight at me, all waiting for something.

I looked straight back at them, more than overjoyed that there were people here that I could voice my questions to. In my excitement I leapt up much quicker than I meant too, causing every one in the room to squat down into a crouch, reminding me almost instantly of a vicious tiger. Oh, thats just great, all I had meant to do was get up and talk to them, demanding my answers as I went. Instead, mostly based on the fact that I had screwed up the first part, I suddenly decided to skip to the second part of my oh so brilliant plan. There eyes never left me for the second I contemplated what to do, I don't even think they looked shocked when I spoke to them for the first time. All they did was sit and listen, was it so much to ask for a sign of life?

I tried to keep my voice quiet as I spoke, though that train of thought quickly derailed as soon as I heard my new birdsong voice ring out as I asked the best question I could think of.

"What happened to me?'"


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n: thanks for the reviews every one! Hope you like this next chapter! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!**_

There was something that I was missing, there had to be, it was written all over there faces, etched into their butterscotch eyes. I looked around at all their faces, completely shocked when I recognized five of them, looking exactly the same as the day the pain began. I felt my eyes narrow as I realized who the fifth one was, sitting alone by himself in the back of the large room, unmoving on the chair, looking like some mastermind had carved him there ages ago. I felt the snarl build up in my throat as I remembered what this man had done to me. He had attacked me, hurt me, introduced the pain to my body, this man had tried to kill me.

Another man in the front cleared his throat gently, bringing me from my thoughts. My eyes lifted on their own accord to look at his face, compassion carved into every line in his face. I listened eagerly as he looked at me, hoping to get some explanation as to why I was here surrounded by mysterious people. I wanted to know why the man had attacked me, why he had made me suffer, and why was he here now sitting in this very room? As soon as the questions popped into my head I pushed them back, waiting for the man to speak of his own free will. And then he did, his voice, the most beautiful sound I had heard so far, rang through the room as he said a single sentence, addressed solely to me.

"You are a vampire."

My breath caught in my throat as I remembered some of the other things the murderous man had done, how he had bit me, how he had drunken my blood. It felt like being attacked all over again as these thoughts entered my mind, giving me, despite the fact that this memory was blurred and indistinct, a clear view of the two of us, predator and prey. I watched again in my mind as he attacked me, spraying my glistening red blood against the stone wall as he ripped into my throat, remembering what it was like to have your own blood leave you body. I shuddered as these thoughts played through my head like a movie. I wasn't alive, I had died, I had witnessed my own heart stop beating, and now I finally knew what I was.

I felt panic in my veins, slowly rising as I found something in my head, something that I had been convinced had left, the pain was still there, only now it was different, I was thirsty. I visualized the attack that had brought me here, except now I was in the man's place, attacking a helpless human, going for their throats and the warm blood that lay underneath the skin. I shuddered, terrified, not only because of the horrific scene set before me, no, I was terrified because half of me shuddered in anticipation. Out of the corner of my eye I saw to of the men share a glance, one nodded, and then I was calm. It happened so suddenly that I knew it wasn't my own emotions that now took up the space in my mind, but somehow I just couldn't _not_ be calm, I knew I should be annoyed and irritated but I wasn't, I was just calm.

I twirled soundlessly on my feet to face the two men, both looking slightly surprised at how fast I had narrowed in on them, but I didn't honestly care what their thoughts were, I wanted to know more about what had taken place _before_ the nod.

"What just happened between you two?" I asked calmly, looking directly into the golden spheres that were their eyes.

Almost immediately a strange thing happened to the two of them, a clouded look of complete obedience entered their eyes, locking our lines of sight together until they answered my question in an automatic drown, it seemed almost forced, in a way. Both their answers were fairly weird though, completely unreasonable, though somehow I knew they were true.

"I read your mind, saw you were panicked and nodded to him to calm you." one of the two men stated, breaking out of his little trance as soon as the words left his mouth.

I looked at the second man and he too broke out of the weird trance as soon as my question was answered.

"I saw you were panicked and asked him if I could calm you, he said yes, so I did."

"What _was_ that" I muttered quietly, not at all expecting someone to actually answer my quiet ponderings, as it seemed that not many of the others really knew what was happening either. I was about to shrug it off when yet another man, this one with dark hair, spoke in a quiet chuckle, just loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"It seems like the newest vampire is gifted."


	4. Chapter 4

_**a/n: again, thanks for the reviews ppl! Don't forget to tell me your opinions! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!**_

_Gifted_

Shocked and delighted faces filled the room leaving only me looking like a lost child, confused. What did that word mean to all these people? Was I the only one in the room who didn't know what the heck the dark haired vampire was talking about? Ridiculous thought of big boxes filled my head, all topped with big, poofy bows. I almost started to think that this was what they were talking about too, but then a low snicker from the mind reader told me I was dead off. I scowled, Of _course_ the big strong vampires wouldn't even go near something as trivial as boxes with bows, heaven forbid! My scowl only deepened when he tried to hold back his laughter, his face twisting into a look that got worried glances from the women next to him. She looked at him for a long moment, her face going between worried glances and relaxed ones, every so often the mind reader would nod or shake his head, responding to her silent questions.

My scowl was so deep now that I must have looked like I was mad at the world, I hated being left outside a conversation.

"My dear we didn't catch your name" I jumped when I heard the blond man speak, my scowl slowly smoothing out as I realized the sentence was addressed to me.

"Meree" It felt so good to say my name again, to pull it from before my transformation, the one item I would keep from my days as a human.

"I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella are also part of my family." Carlisle said casually, pointing to each vampire in turn. I quickly made a mental note to stay away from the ones called Emmet and Jasper, both of their appearances just screamed 'danger!'

There were just so many of these people, who knows how many could do weird things like the Edward and Jasper guys? I suddenly remembered the clouded look that had crossed those two's faces, how it seemed that they could only tell me truth and nothing else, was that what it meant to be gifted? Did I have a freaky super power too? What was the power I had accidentally used on the men?

I turned towards the dark haired man, ready to ask him what he knew about my powery thingy and how he knew it, but just before I bombarded him with questions another vampire stepped forward, this one a woman with strawberry blond hair.

"I am Tanya, these are my sisters, Kate and Carmen, and there mates, Garret and Eleazar, we are the clan that lives here, in Denali." She too pointed at each vampire in turn but the end part confused me, if these five lived here, where did the other eight come from? Surely eight vampires didn't just pop out of no where?

"We live in Forks, Washington, Meree. We are only here on vacation to visit our friends." Carlisle said coolly, surprising me until I remembered that Edward probably tipped him off as to why I looked so confused.

"Yeah It's not our fault that we always show up at the wrong time!" Emmet suddenly boomed, making me jump ten feet Into the air. Downstairs I heard soft muttering about how psychotic vampires were, attacking innocent humans in the street and then their little friends laugh about it later, the muttering continued until it was interrupted by beautiful pealing laughter, also coming from down stairs. I listened to the beautiful sound slowly grow quieter until ringing silence filled the void where the laughter had been moments before.

I let all my senses soar, my ears now picking up two heartbeats below me, one slow and steady, the other fluttering about like a bird trapped in a cage. I watched as everyone in the room tensed, ready to jump at a moments notice if I show any sign of desire for the two hearts below me. But, even though the wet hearts were appealing, I wasn't very interested in what I was hearing at the moment so much as what I was smelling.

The entire second floor reeked of wet dog, a smell that made me wrinkle my nose in disgust even though I liked dogs. To anyone of us above the retch inducing smell would be enough to tell us that there was only one, extremely stinky creature below us, but I knew better upon hearing the two heartbeats. Basic science could tell anyone that _one_ creature didn't have _ two _hearts. I opened my sense of smell a little more to find out what the second creature smelled like, then it was there, under the revolting stench of the first thing was a second smell, much sweeter and delectable then the first.

I watched the room of vampires around me un-tense, once they were sure I was in complete control of course, I even saw some of them flicker glances at Bella, who was once again staring at Edward. Finally, after several minutes had passed, Carlisle stepped towards me, looking at me with curious eyes, bright with new information. He looked at me with thoughtful eyes until he finally spoke, breaking the slowly evaporizing tense atmosphere.

"Well, would you like to meet the rest of the family?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**a/n: sorry for all the short chapters everyone! I'll start trying to make them longer ok? Thank yous to everyone who review, tell me what you guys think! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!**_

Everyone in the room froze, shock and disbelief creeping into their eyes as they stared at Carlisle, obviously questioning his sanity. I was stunned by the sudden hostility that filled the room, ignited by Carlisle's calm words like a match thrown on kerosene. Were they somehow nervous at the prospect of me meeting the owner's of the two beating hearts downstairs? Were they afraid I would hurt them? I thought of the wet sound of the hearts, trying to find any reason for me two harm their owners but found none.

From the corner of my eye I saw a head tilt in my direction, the tilt implying that the owner was confused by something he had heard. I soundlessly shot my eyes toward the movement seeking the identity of its owner.

I felt my own eyes dart from person to person, searching for the confused tilt in the head I had seen minutes before. My eyes then fell on Edward, his posture identical to what I had saw earlier, his eyes focused on me, his gaze almost critical as he looked at me, like someone comparing two different things.

Edward was not the only one that fixed me with a critical gaze, judging me with the same gaze that he held, eyes full with curiosity. Everyone in the room was looking at me, some of their stares sometimes switched to Carlisle, all of them were waiting, waiting for the first one to speak.

Carlisle had not answered the tension that still filled the air, looking between me and a brown haired girl like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world and he was simply waiting for someone else to get it.

One by one every vampire in the room broke out of their still poses as understanding entered their eyes, leaving me with the only confused face in the room, well, me and Edward, who still carried the same confused look that he had earlier. Somehow it bothered me that Edward, the only mind reader in the room was confused. Did the physic find himself confused by the very thought that ran through my head?

I frowned, it was bad enough if I said something wrong, had I unconsciously _thought _ something wrong as well? My frown deepened as I tried to think of what might have been offensive to the vampire and why it might have been wrong. A few seconds later I gave up with a tired sigh, knowing it was impossible to think of every thought I might have had that could of confused the vampire.

I was about to try again when a high pitched, bird like squeal shot through my concentration, thus bringing me back to the real world in one swift action.

"ooh!" the bird like voice chirped, coming from a pixie like girl, her tone telling every one she was delighted.

"You mean the new girl is like Bella don't you!" she chirped at Carlisle, excitement ringing in her every word like bells.

Carlisle chuckled musically, his eyes still shining with new discoveries.

"That is what it would seem Alice, from what we have seen so far I'd say Meree is exactly like Bella."

"Yay! Another Bella!" Alice chirped, bouncing on the soles of her feet as she spoke.

Edward gave her a look that clearly displayed what he was thinking, laid out so everyone in the room knew what was on his mind, no one was _exactly _like Bella.

Emmet's booming laugh suddenly echoed off the walls of the room, freezing everyone instantly in surprise as words came out between his loud snickers.

"Ha! You would like that wouldn't you Edward, _two _Bellas! Hehe, that would be like heaven to you huh Edward!"

Everyone in the room could hear the sound of Edward's grinding teeth and see the flustered expression that suddenly appeared on Bella's face, both these things only making Emmet's chuckles boom louder as he saw their reactions.

Carsile cleared his throat, the previous discussion, lost in Emmet's laughter, now remembered as the room once again grew silent.

"Yes Meree is like Bella in attitude _only_, which gives me reason enough to believe she will react like Bella did." he stated, probably adding the _only_ in there so that he didn't set Emmet off again.

I grinned as Edward's expression told me that I was once again right, haha victory is sweet, oh how I just _loved_ victory!

I would have gone on secretly gloating if it wasn't for Bella piping up right then and interrupting my thoughts.

"Carsile, she can't really be like me can she? I know _I _didn't hurt Nessie at first, but I'm her mother! We don't know what Meree's problem is, but what we do know is that she wasn't prepared for this world! If we are alike than what _makes_ us the same?" Bella huffed, clearly getting upset at the idea of anyone hurting this Nessie person.

"Hush my love." Edward soothed, clearly catching on to her being upset her little speech.

"But what if she's hiding it all? What if she really will hurt our little Nessie?" Bella pouted, refusing to be soothed.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes, pointing at finger at his head as he said the next words.

"Bella, I know these things, she has had no thoughts whatsoever about being thirst crazed, isn't that enough?"

"fine" Bella sighed, clearly giving up though she didn't seem entirely convinced.

It was now another vampire who spoke, this one only a few feet away from Alice, his blond hair swaying gently as he lifted his head to look at me.

"Now that that is all settled, Meree, would you like to meet the others in our family?


	6. Chapter 6

_**a/n: hello everyone! Hoped you liked the last chapter and remember to review!!! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!**_

"I said No, Jasper!" Bella all but screamed through clenched teeth at the other vampire,

"Bella's right Jazz, shouldn't we make sure she's hunted before we do anything risky?" Tanya stated, her voice sounding almost unnaturally silent after Bella's little rant.

"Nothing's going to happen Tanya, let Meree see Nessie" Alice happily chanted, talking like she was explaining the obvious to a child.

"Alice, we all know you could be wrong, considering Nessie and the _mutt_ are blind spots for you." this time it was Rosalie who spoke, her voice ten times more anxious than anyone else in the room for some strange reason.

"Rose is right, it won't hurt her if she hunts first, consider it a precaution, she might seem harmless enough now but even _I_ can't tell what she'll think later on." Edward whispered soothingly, his words obviously meant to calm Bella and Rosalie, both getting more on edge with every word.

"Then it's settled, Meree will go hunting first, just like Bella did." Carsile stated in a firm voice, closing all further discussion with the authoritative tone that his every word rang with.

"Who will go with her? She'll get into trouble if she goes alone." Esme's voice rang with worry, and even though I had just met her, she sounded almost like a mother fretting over her child.

"Kate and I will go with her, it's only fair." I didn't recognize the voice right away, though it only took me seconds to narrow out the culprit from the crowd of vampires. Garret, my gruesome creator, had spoken at last.

I felt my own eyes narrow as I contemplated his proposal. Why would the very person who threw me into this mess offer to take me hunting? _Hunting_ The word continued to ring in my head as my narrowed eyes slowly grew wide. _What_ was I supposed to be hunting? Of course I knew the answer, I knew what every single book I had read told me, vampires hunted humans. A horrific picture burst into my head, me leaning over a lifeless body at my feet, the body of my mother.

Everyone in the room was staring at me now, probably wondering at the narrowing and widening of my eyes, or, more likely, why on earth I looked like I was slowly creeping into hyperventilation before their eyes. The only one who even had an ounce of understanding in his eyes was Edward. The dumb guy probably read my thoughts,I thought spitefully. Sure enough the vampire soon opened his mouth to speak.

"You don't have to follow that path Meree." Edward said reassuringly, his eyes ringing with sympathy. "We don't eat humans Meree, we have an alternate way of eating."

Edward's eyes were not the only ones with understanding now, almost everyone in the room could probably guess what Edward had overheard by the looks on their faces.

"Meree, do you want to join our lifestyle, join our family and become a vegetarian?" Carsile asked, curiosity ringing in his voice.

"vegetarian?" I asked warily, wondering if _that_ was their alternate diet, for some reason vegetables appealed as much as garbage to my new mind.

"That's what we call ourselves, us that don't eat humans, you could call it an inside joke." Bella explained, she even chuckled a little at the last part, like she was remembering an old memory.

I thought of my new opportunity briefly because as soon as Carsile gave me the idea, my mind was made up. I thought of never hurting my friends, or, more importantly, my mom. I thought of always being pure, of never having to be a murder because of what I now was. Yes, my mind was made up.

"Well? Do you want to be like us?" Alice asked impatiently, ecstatic at the possibility of having a new friend.

"Of course I do, Thank You." my voice rang with emotion as I spoke, surprising even myself by how grateful I was.

"That's great!!" Alice cried happily in her bird like voice, overjoyed by my decision.

"Do you people realize that there is now seven gifted people that belong to our family?" Eleazar suddenly said, his eyes widening like he had just discovered something frightening.

Edward also widened his eyes, confirming my suspicion almost instantly. I would have asked him what I was missing but he interrupted me quickly, trying to sidetrack me no doubt.

"Meree, did Eleazar tell you what your gift was?" I had to hand it to the guy, I was distracted instantly, mostly because I had been wondering this earlier.

"Hmm, I didn't tell you? Must have slipped my mind." Eleazar's voice was entirely casual as he spoke, clearly sharing Edward's thoughts in distracting me from whatever they were talking about.

"People can't lie to you Meree, no matter what they might want to say, in front of you they can only speak the truth."

I wasn't the only one that was shocked by the news, in fact the only vampires there that _weren't_ surprised were Edward and Eleazar, obviously.

"Only the truth?" there was _a lot _of things I could use that power for, I suddenly remembered what Edward had been trying to distract me from, I smirked to myself as an idea fell into my mind. I whirled on me heal suddenly, bringing my eyes to look straight into Edward's as I spoke my next words.

"What did Eleazar tell you in his mind?" I asked questioningly, inwardly dieing to see if my newfound power would work.

"He didn't tell me anything important, just your power." he said casually, shrugging off my suspicion. I was ready to take that for truth when, out of the corner of my eye I saw Eleazar shoot Edward a confused glance.

"Are we going hunting or not?" Kate asked cheerfully bringing my thoughts away from Eleazar.

"Huh? Oh, sure." My answering reply must have sounded pretty lame but I wasn't paying attention to that, how had Edward lied if what Eleazar said about me is true? And this time was different from when I had accidentally hypnotized Edward and Jasper before, this time there was no look of clouded obedience and dull voice. What was different about this time? I got up slowly and prepared to go hunting, following Kate and Garret as they rushed towards the window, jumped over and disapeared over the edge. As I jumped over the window sill I saw Bella's face looking at me, her face spread wide in a triumphant grin.


	7. Chapter 7

_**a/n: Review ppl! Tell me what you think and how you like my story, tell me what you think! By the way, sorry for the short chapters! The next one will be longer I promise!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!**_

As soon as my feet touched the white I was running, darting after Kate and Garret, leaving no trail in the snow. Confusion still reined in my head, fueled by the weird events that had happened in that room. Hadn't Eleazar said I couldn't be lied to? If that was true, then why did I still have a gut feeling that Edward had lied to me? And why oh why did Bella smile? A smile that almost said she had accomplished something, her face radiant with triumph.

I knew it really didn't matter what they did, it was their world after all. A world I was painfully new too, since I had only been thrust into it days before by the very man running in front of me, chatting away happily with Kate. I heard most of their conversation as I was right behind them, but sadly the only words I really knew was 'the'. Deciding quickly that I wouldn't understand them any time soon, I decided to test out my hearing, spreading it behind me as if I could hear the people I had just left in the house. I didn't really expect to hear anything, me not being used to my vampire hearing yet, but to my surprise I actually did, loud and clear in my ear.

"_are you sure Alice? Can't you see more?" _Edward asked, his voice sounding very demanding and forceful.

"_yes I'm sure! You of all people should know that it can be blurry if it's not directly decided on"_

"_What are you guys talking about?! It's irritating to only get one side of the conversation!"_ Emmet boomed, the irritation he spoke about evident in his voice.

"_I don't want Meree learning about the Volturi, Emmet. They might want her and we don't want them getting any stronger."_ Edward clarified, his voice more exhausted than irritated.

"_You were talking about a vision, too, Edward, what is it?"_ Jasper's voice whispered, waiting for someone to speak.

"_If she meets with the Volturi something is going to happen Jazz, only I don't know what it is. It's just so frustrating to be blind!"_

Silence greeted me as I tried to listen more, overly curious to who the Volturi might be. What did Alice mean? Why would these _Volturi_ want me? Who were the Volturi and why might they want me?

"Meree?"

Kate's voice brought me out of my thoughts suddenly, making me realize that they had stopped and I was now a good deal ahead of them, still bounding forward. I stopped quickly, turning around to Kate and Garrett only when I was sure there was no embarrassment on my face.

"Are you all right? You seemed sidetracked." Kate asked, honestly curious

"a little" I admitted reluctantly, continuing on before she could ask more, " Where are we exactly?"

"only a few hundred miles away from home," Kate answered casually, opening her mouth as if to speak and then closing it again as her cell phone started ringing, interrupting her.

She picked up the phone quickly, turning to Garrett before it had even entered its second ring.

"Garrett, can you take her hunting while I answer this." she asked carefully, though I guessed quickly that she was trying to make sure I wouldn't overhear the conversation.

"Certainly Kate. Let us be on our way then Meree," and with that he disappeared, leaving me with no choice but to follow.

*_*_*_*_*

I sighed with content as my belly sloshed, finally filling up after I had devoured yet another deer, bringing my total up to seven.

Garrett spontaneously appeared behind me, Kate following closely at his heel, both faces rigged with distress.

"Meree, would you like to head back now?"

"Sure, I guess" I didn't really feel like bothering them about the facial expression thing. Let them keep their business to themselves, and with that the two of them shot through the forest like bullets, me, once again at their heel, letting them lead the way back.


	8. Chapter 8

_**a/n: now for the chapter that actually has some twists in it! Hope you like them and remember to review! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWM ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!**_

We re-entered the house through the same window that had served as our exit, leaping up the side of the house with ease. The same room we had been in earlier stood before us, now noticeably void of vampires. The bright room seemed almost eerie with nothing living inside it, making me shudder slightly as the ghost-like chill welcomed me.

Kate led the way to the others, striding out of the room the moment I entered it, already sure of her destination. We moved at inhuman speeds, shooting through the house and down the stairs, Kate at the front and me at the back of our party,

The first thing I noticed, as we entered the large living room, was Alice, hands clutching her hair while she muttered to herself.

"They're coming, they know, they know we have one more. They're afraid, they've decided."

"who knows?" I asked softly, thinking about what I had overheard on the hunting trip, wondering if maybe it was the same 'they' the others had been talking about.

Alice looked at me slowly, her eyes as blank as her expression. What was happening to her?

"Alice is also gifted, Meree. She sees things that might happen." Edward explained quietly, his thought clearly focused on what was going through Alice's mind.

"What's happening Edward?" Bella asked, worry flashing through her eyes as she hugged something closer to her. With muted surprise I realized she was holding a child, a gorgeous child who looked around eight years old. I broke my eyes away from the beautiful child and focused on Edward's next words.

"They're coming love, somehow they know about Meree. They're afraid of us. They're coming on the pretense of cleaning up the same mess that happened a year ago, but they're still coming." Edward's voice made a shiver creep down my spine as his grave words sunk in, someone knew about me, someone bad.

"When? When are they coming Alice? Will we have time to run?" Bella's voice was growing very frantic know as her eyes flickered between Edward and the child.

"We don't need to run, we took care of them last time, let's do it again!" This voice was definitely new, deep and throaty. My eyes widened when I found their owner, a tall muscular man, in contrast to the other's skin his own skin made him look like a shadow. If one thing was clear, it was that this man was not a vampire.

"They're coming sooner than last time, Jacob. They don't want us to be able to run, even with Demetri they can't track us because of Bella, and they know that."

"Then why so down Edward? If they can't track us then why be concerned?" Emmet asked, his own voice slightly sad, like he was disappointed there would be no action.

"They know were we are, I should have known, but I didn't if I did we would have had time to run." Alice's bird like voice sounded unbearably guilty, did the pixie-ish vampire truly believe this was all her fault?

"How did you miss that decision?" Rosalie spoke up, her voice all but spelling out her concern,

Edward spoke up instead of Alice this time, probably taking the very words he said directly out of Alice's head.

"They had _other_ business in Canada, evidently Aro spontaneously told his guard to stop by here after their business was done."

"But _how_ did Aro know about Meree? She only became a vampire but a few hours ago and they already know!" Rosalie scoffed, not afraid to ask the question we had all been wondering.

"I don't know! All I know is that he suddenly _did_ know and decided to come here!" Alice burst out, her chirpy voice stretched thin with stress.

"It's okay Alice, don't wear yourself out on something you don't know, just tell us when we should expect their arrival." Esme soothed, the mothering quality I had experienced earlier coming back into her voice.

"One Hour" Alice whispered, clearly reluctant to tell the others this simple fact.

The small piece of news hit me like a brick, we were in Alaska, an Arctic peninsula, the only way out by land being Canada, the direction 'they' were coming from. With the coast being over six hours away and the nearest airport being three, the truth hit hard. There was no way to deny it, we were trapped.

It seemed like everyone came to the same solution I did, proven by the fact that they all froze in place, the same stance I myself had taken when I realized the dreadful truth. I looked around theme, my eyes focusing on each of their faces before moving to the next, a plan forming in my head as I thought of what Edward had said about someone named Demetri.

I looked at Edward quickly, remembering suddenly that he could have overheard my thoughts and ruin my plan. Thankfully, Edward's thoughts seemed to be else where as he stared at Bella, ultimate love and devotion clear in his eyes.

All over the room vampires were breaking out of their frozen trances, sharing last moments of love with their partners. As I looked at all these couples, clearly afraid, something clicked in my head, something that only made me want to fulfill my little plan all the more. Even though I had only known these people for a couple of hours I knew they were kind, generous, and compassionate people. People like that didn't deserve to die, and with that thought I silently stole my way out of the room, completley unnoticed.

000ooo0000

I ran as fast as I could, shooting through the forest like a bullet, unable to get tired. I knew that I could be tracked now, I knew that every step I made only led me further into death's path. Yet I never stopped running.

Hopefully I would become the object of the tracker's hunt, leading him away from the others with evry new mile I ran. Maybe once I died the others could escape. I was now painfully aware of other footsteps behind me, impossibly light on the snow and just as fast as I was, rocketing behind me, getting faster with every minute, it wouldn't be long now.

I heard the quiet footsteps separate, going on either side of me, slowly herding me into a circle. I ran faster now, trying to outrun the vampires, to lure them a little bit further away from the vegetarians, hopefully Alice had told them about my decision, hopefully they already left. I came to a sudden halt as pain engulfed my body, reminding me all to clearly of my days of transformation, except now I was unable to move as the new pain burned in my mind. I heard a childish giggle sound behind the pain and wondered if this is how a vampire died. Then I heard a different sound, entirely different from the happy giggle, a terrifying snarl.

I braced myself for more pain but none came, in fact, as soon as the guttural snarl echoed through the trees the pain came to an abrupt halt, leaving nothing but coolness in it's wake. I realized with a start that I was laying face down in the snow, feeling more like a soft bed than freezing white powder. I listened more clearly as the same childish voice as the giggle came from above me, furious and demanding as it fired accusations at another unseen being.

"_You broke my concentration! How dare you spoil my fun! You better watch who you mess with, unless you want to be on the ground, gasping in pain!"_

"_You were hurting her! What if Aro wants her to be part of the guard! We can't go around hurting every vampire we find alone!"_

"_Why so compassionate tonight, Felix? You usually love a good show, and besides, Aro never mentioned wanting one by this description, why spoil the fun?"_

"_I can't explain that"_

"_try me, you might find I still have a heart on me yet."_

"_when I saw her something clicked, like I didn't want her to be hurt, purely instincts."_

"_I think I might have an idea what's going on, Felix, all we have to do now is see what Aro will say."_

"_agreed, lets get out of here."_

and with that I was flung onto someone's strong shoulders and was carried into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

_**a/n: thanks for the reviews everyone! How do you like the story so far? Well anyway keep reviewing and hope you like this chapter too. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!**_

I felt like a teddy bear, a child's play thing, slung over the shoulder of it's owner. I wanted to be the teddy bear that fought back, viciously destroying the one who dared to pick it up in the first place. I wanted too, but I didn't dare. I could feel the thick bands of iron on my captors arms, pinning me to his shoulder like no other chain could, ten times more powerful than me in my wildest dreams. Even if I did manage to escape the death grip, there was no chance in hell that I would get very far, considering his companion could burn me from the inside out.

I stared dully at the insides of my eyelids, not daring to open them once as I rode on my jailer's back, not even to see where we were going, gluing them close in fear of what I might see if they were opened.

My captors were both talking freely at this point, discussing something about "home" and "the others", but instead of listening to their babble, my thought wandered elsewhere, focusing on my little predicament. I let my thoughts review these past few days, wondering silently at how fast a person's life could change, leaving the changee very confused.

I sighed quietly as the events soared through my spacious head, replaying themselves in the order they had happened. I recalled many things, the pain of my transformation, the awe of the new world, the new vampires and their lifestyle, how I had agreed to that lifestyle, and how only a few hours later I was kidnapped by enemies I didn't even know I had. As the most recent event passed through my mind, I was suddenly forced to face the truth, a truth that had been true since the moment I had been attacked in the alley. It was official, my life sucked.

I was brooding on that little detail when I noticed something I had overlooked before, lost in my thoughts as I was. Somewhere along the way new voices had entered into our little group, mingling easily with my captors. That I had known right away, their voices being quite different from the other two, what I had overlooked was the fact that they were now talking about me.

"Is she the new one I sensed earlier? I don't think I have ever met someone with this tenor of mind before." A deep, musical voice asked, his voice ringing with curiosity.

"Yes she is the one, Felix insisted we bring her home with us." the musical child-like voice from earlier answered, her tone telling more than her words, clearly, I was not very welcome in the vampire's eyes.

"You are his commander, Jane. He does not have the right to _insist_ anything." a boyish voice put in, he sounded almost as young as Jane did.

"Aro might have a use for her Alec. We don't want to be rewarded with our master's rage if we kill her." the same deep, musical voice from earlier answered, plainly bored with the argument.

"Why _were_ you so keen on keeping her, Felix? Perhaps you know something we don't?" Jane asked innocently, her thoughts probably dating back to the ferocious growl in the woods.

"I don't know for sure Jane. All I know is that, when you were using your gift, I felt a sudden urge to get her out of pain as soon as I could." Felix stated sincerely, the truth evident in his voice.

I listened in awe at Felix's description of what had happened, wondering what on earth had made a man, that had just met me, strive to protect me. In reality I felt a bit flattered, but I sure wasn't going to let _ them_ know that, I _should_ feel creeped out, yet, I didn't, even though he did sound kinda stalker-ish when he spoke.

There was no more talking after that. The only sound being the soft whoosh of running feet. It didn't feel like they were running, though. It felt more like a march, each step falling into a rhythmical pattern as they moved. They never seemed to slow as the time moved on, their breathing matching the rhythm of their steps.

I had no idea what time it was when they finally stopped, the soft 'whooshing' in the background never ceased though, giving me the silly idea that the oh so respectable Volturi were jogging in place. I giggled silently at that one and pushed it aside, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, too fast for me to catch the movement, Felix tossed me off his shoulder. The throw so quick it barely gave me any time to land on my feet. My eyes flew open for the first time since my kidnapping, portraying in front of me the Pacific coast of Alaska, the waves shimmering, though no sunlight made it through the thick blanket of clouds.

Four vampires stood around me, watching me with their dark red eyes as I surveyed the landscape. Two of the men sported black hair, the shorter, leaner man had longer hair than the bigger one. The other two where the same hight, the boy's hair slightly lighter than the girls.

"What's your name?" the girl asked, her voice pointing her out as Jane, the girl who had tried to kill me earlier.

"Meree" I said timidly, afraid that the pain would start again if I said more.

"Well Meree, how would you like to go for a swim?" Felix asked, his hand gripping my arm while the others tensed, ready to go Clearly this wasn't something I could refuse.

"It's fine with me." I answered back, timidity still plain in my voice as I faced the huge vampire.

Then he lunged into the ocean, pulling me into the dark waters behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**a/n: hello ppls! I'm sorry if my stories aren't making much sense, or if they're to hasty, just give me some reviews if you spot something I missed! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TEILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!!**_

We emerged on the shores of Russia, only a few miles west of where we had previously entered. I knew I was wet but I didn't feel the cold, it felt surprisingly warm actually, strange coming from the waters of Alaska. The other vampires appeared behind me and Felix, all of their angelic faces calm under their sopping wet, dark robes.

Looking at them now, it was almost impossible to think of them as enemies, besides the little Jane of course. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that she had called my pain her _fun._ Why had these vampires kidnapped me, I wondered. Were they really that bad if they had left me alive? The biggest question I had was why didn't I just ask them and get it over with. Was I afraid? No, how could I be afraid, when these strange vampires looked so happy, pleased in a way. Still, it took a few seconds before I could will my self to speak, to ask my questions.

"Who are you?" There. That seemed basic enough for a first question, though I already knew the answer.

The motion-less vampires stared at me placidly, what ever they were thinking hidden behind their faces. Almost a minute later, the little, boyish one spoke up, his features just as still as his companions, revealing nothing other than the words he spoke to me.

"We are the Volturi, the enforcers in this life."

"Why did you take me? Why were you after the Cullens?" I asked timidly, their faces draining the confidence out of me.

"The Cullens were breaking the law, we took you so that you could face justice." He stated, his tone dull and uninterested. Still, I was glad they were answering my questions, no matter what they sounded like.

"What did the Cullens do?" I remembered all the kind faces I had seen, the motherly face of Esme, the compassionate face of Carsile, the innocent one of the child, I had only just met them, but it still seemed impossible for them to have broken any rules.

"They decided to create a newborn army, like one they had witnessed a few years back. You were their first, but they were going to create more, all with extra abilities. If you hadn't had a power, you would have been dead by now." The boy's voice was convincing, very convincing, but why would they do that? Would they really have killed me?

"Why?" That one word was hard enough to choke out as confusion engulfed me. Was that day in the alley an accident after all? Had they planned for me to become one of them? Would they have killed me if I didn't have powers? Was I created to be a pawn? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I would have forgotten I had spoke if the boy's voice hadn't sounded again.

"They do not like our rules I'm afraid, they were going to create an army to overthrow us, to take the crown for themselves you could say, but it can't be done, their diet makes them mad. In fact, a couple of years ago, they tried to create a vampire hybrid as a weopan against us, only to find that it was completley tame." his beautiful voice ended in a soft, vengeful snicker as the last words came out.

"Why am I alive?" I remembered the pain that had somehow come from Jane in the forest and shuddered. I knew that if she had had her way, I would be dead.

"Felix decided that, since you were not directly at fault, we should let our masters decide what to do with you, instead of deciding for ourselves. We will not kill you _here_, like I said, you are being taken to justice."

"Where exactly _is_ justice?" I said curiously, looking around me quickly, half expecting to see a court building in the snowy landscape.

"We are quite a ways away from our destination. Which reminds me, would you like to continue your ride on Felix's shoulder, or would you like to use your own legs for this part of the journey?"

I thought briefly of the hard thick muscles that lined Felix's arm and my mind was decided quickly.

"I think my own muscles will be just fine, thank you." I said quietly, hoping they wouldn't decide to have me carried anyway, but to my relief he nodded and darted into the trees.

Without another word I followed the small figure, the others close at my heels.


	11. Chapter 11

_**a/n: hey ppl thanks for the review, I promise that any questions about the last chapter will be cleared up in this one! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!**_

We arrived at Volterra by dawn the next day, not once stopping since our little chat at the Russian coast. I spent the entire journey lost in thought, not hearing whatever conversations the others might have had.

My mind skipped from Cullen to Cullen, trying to see if I remembered any maliciousness in their faces. I sighed inwardly as I remembered Edward's reluctance to tell me about the Volturi. Was that because he was afraid I would switch sides? And what about the vision Alice had? Had she seen me going here? Suddenly I remembered another detail of Edward's reluctant attitude, how I had tried to use my power on him, how I did it to him before, how at both moments I had looked them in the _eyes. _Bella had smiled after the time it didn't work on Edward, could _she_ have been the reason it failed?

I tried to remember if I had looked the boy in the eyes when I had talked to him, had I used my power on him at all? I'll try next time, next time I will look him in the eye and straight out ask him, 'why am I here?'

The party around me had stopped circling Volterra's outer wall, coming to a halt so fast that I almost ran into Felix. We were no where near the main entrances for Volterra, stopped instead in a small orchard to the east of the city. We all stood still for quite a while, motionless as stone besides stone as we waited. Almost a full hour later, just as I was about to ask what we were waiting for, a low rumbling came from below us, originating in particular from a large stone at the foot of the wall. A few seconds later the stone moved aside, revealing a long passage way and a beautiful girl, looking straight at us with a indifferent look in her eyes.

"Hello Heidi." The boy said politely, his face as still as the stone around us.

"Hello Alec, I was just going hunting. Who's your friend?" Heidi's voice rang out, clearly curious.

"She is a newborn named Meree, here to face justice." Alec stated calmly

Heidi nodded quietly before she sped up into a southward run, heading away from the city at a quick pace. Alec turned towards me as soon as she was out of sight, motioning for me to follow him as he sped into the tunnel.

We all ran through the tunnel at lightening speed, flagstones flying out from under our feet. The tunnel held many different passage ways in it's depths, each one snaking off in different directions. Tunnels flew by around us, each one paid little attention by my company. We ran and ran until a soft glow appeared appeared before us, welcoming us into a different sight entirely.

The room was brightly lit and warmly decorated, more like a waiting area than a vampire's haunt. It was all very surprising to someone who had expected to enter into Dracula's castle, but what was the most surprising wasn't the decorations, it was the human woman sitting at a circular desk in the middle of the room, clearly calm and peaceful with her little position.

"Hello Alec, you can head right in." she said kindly, not even flinching when he gave her a very vampire-ish smile.

"Thank you Gianna, we appreciate your greeting." Alec said warmly, keeping the creepy smile on his face.

Alec once again took the lead as we walked towards a large door at the far end of the room, his features returning to the indifferent look with each passing step. When we reached the door Alec flung it open without breaking a step, leading us all into the room that laid beyond the door.

The room reminded me more of a dungeon than a room, as much made of stone as the tunnel had been, only this time paintings decorated the walls. A long table lay in the back, several vampires around the piece of wooden furniture.

As we entered the room three vampires left their places at the head of the table, making their way towards us, two with black hair and one with white. They looked to be in their mid-thirties but their chalky skin and milky red eyes made you think the were much, much older. One of the women from the back trailed one of the older, black haired vampires, her hand touching his robe as if it were attached.

"Welcome Dear ones and Friend! How pleasant it is to have you here today!" The black-haired one said joyously, not even seeming to notice the woman at his robe.

"Thank You Master." the party around me said, speaking as if they were one voice.

I nodded my head politely, have afraid that the _justice_ served here would not be in my favor.

"I'm Aro dear friend. These are my brothers Marcus and Caius." He gestured to each of the vampires in turn as he spoke.

"and you are?" he asked politely, holding out his hand to me.

I hesitated, not sure if this was a trick or not, until, finally I whispered my name and grasped his papery hand.

I heard myself let out a gasp of surprise as my entire life flashed before my eyes, every thought, every moment, every experience I ever had, literally speeding before my eyes, even the memories I had long ago forgot. Finally Aro released my hand, his face now wearing a interested expression.

"Meree, would you like to join my guard?" He asked calmly, his thoughts probably still focused on what he had seen.

I thought about what Alec had said about the Cullens, about how he had never looked me in the eye. I thought about how I didn't know if he was telling the truth or not and an instant 'no' swelled up in my throat. But before I could voice my answer, the strangest feeling swept across me. I found that I _wanted_ to be part of them, it seemed silly that they would lie. I found myself caring less and less about the Cullens and more about being part of this new family. A new answer rose in my throat, an answer that would get me what I suddenly wanted.

"Yes, Thank You Master" I said respectfully, delighted that I belonged.


	12. Chapter 12

_**a/n: hey everyone! Keep up the reviews and don't forget to tell me if I mess up ok? Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!**_

I stared at the wall of my room, ill furnished because I had only received it today. It was stone, like almost everything else here, and only held a black sofa, two bookshelves with a couple of classics on them, and a coffee table with a small TV perched atop of it. I grabbed the remote silently, switching to a German channel. Well, I thought with a sigh, might as well learn some languages, plus, it helps pass the time.

I had just about memorized every word by the time my door received a soft knock, signaling that I now had a visitor. I silenced the TV with a click of the remote while I walked over and opened the door.

Felix stood there on the other side of the door, his face a mingle of excitement and pure joy.

"Hello Meree, Aro insisted that I train you to be a fighter." He said happily though his grin grew a little smaller when he mentioned me being a fighter.

"lets get going then." I said calmly, pretending not to notice his shrinking smile.

Felix led the way down the hall without another word, though he occasionally stole a glance at me when he thought I wasn't looking. Finally, after about four flights of stairs and multiple turns and bends, we came to a pair of huge, wooden, double doors, inlaid in brass lining. Felix opened one of the doors with one hand, ushering me in with a cheesy grin on his face.

"My lady." He said sarcastically, pretending to bow to me as I walked into the room.

It was huge, more like a Colosseum them anything else, as big as the one built by the Roman's and inlaid with a marble floor.

"You like it? We all train here, with the exception of Jane, of course." Felix said matter-o-factly, coming up behind me as I stared at the huge room.

"Why not Jane?" I asked curiously, trying to think of how the small vampire could be excluded from practise.

"Isn't it obvious? Jane plays fair for a little while, but she soon gets bored or angry and uses her gift to end the fight."

"oh" I shuddered, imagining all to clearly what it would be like to be Jane's opponent.

"Well if we're done talking, how 'bout we start fighting!" Felix's grin reappeared in all it's former glory as he talked about our practice session.

We both crouched down into fighting stances, mine clumsy, his practiced. Then we sprang and the fight began.

0000oooo00000

"Are you sure your a vampire Meree?" Felix asked mockingly as we walked out of the room, Felix having won our play fight of course.

"Felix come on, of course I am." I retorted, pretending not to notice the mocking tint to his voice.

"I'm not sure, the way _you_ fight, well, I don't think you could hurt a squirrel." He said, never breaking out of the mocking tone.

"Felix!" I said in mock horror, putting my hands over my mouth. "I'm surprised! Since when do you call yourself a squirrel?!"

Felix burst out laughing and lightly punched me on the shoulder. "Meree, get your eyesight checked! Do I look like a squirrel to you?"

"Last time I checked I wasn't the one who called you a squirrel. But I can Fix that! Squirrel! Ha!" We were both laughing by this point, both of us now beyond the point of talking, we were laughing so hard.

"Having Fun?" a soft, malicious voice said behind us, freezing us both to the spot in surprise.

Felix recovered first, turning around slowly to face the newcomer, I could faintly hear him grinding his teeth together.

"Hello Jane, I was just leaving my training session with Meree." Felix said coolly, the bitterness of his voice serving to unfreeze me.

I too turned around, only to reveal Jane, her face as hard as ever.

"Nice to know Felix, I will be on my way then." Jane's voice just as cool as Felix's, she spun around us quickly, disappearing down the hall.

I turned to Felix, looking him straight in the eyes as I asked the words that came into my head, inspired by his sudden bitter attitude.

"Why don't you like Jane, Felix?" I asked, never breaking my gaze away from his eyes.

The same look that I had seen in Denali spread across his face, the look of clouded obedience that had been on Edward and Jasper's faces now resting upon Felix as he spoke.

"She hurt you." he said in the obedient drown that I had heard before.

"And why do you care Felix?" Curiosity filled my question as I spoke, never once pulling my eyes away from his.

"I Love You Meree" he said in the same drown, the drown that I knew meant he was telling the truth.


	13. Chapter 13

_**a/n: Thanks again for the reviews! Hope my stories aren't too predictable! Enjoy the next chapter peoples!! sorry for the short chapter by the way! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!**_

I let my eyes fall from his as shock surrounded me. I had only known this guy for all of two seconds and he was already proclaiming his love? How could he? He hadn't known me, I hadn't known him. Was it some strange vampire thing? To announce your love to some girl you just met? But he didn't have a choice, I told myself, I forced him to tell me. That's just it though, I forced him to tell me the _truth_.

I rubbed my temple in confusion, not looking up from the steady gaze I held on my feet, afraid to see his expression. Would he be mad at me for forcing him? Then again, why would I care if he _was_ mad? Shouldn't _I_ be the one mad? Weren't you supposed to be freaked out at behavior that could qualify someone as a stalker? But I wasn't angry, in fact I felt just as flattered as I had before. Could it be possible? Could I really like this guy back?

I tore my gaze away from my shoes to look at Felix, determined to know what he thought of his little outburst, if he actually was mad at me.

Felix met my gaze instantly, I could tell from his expression that I was the only one that had looked away. Felix's expression puzzled me, he didn't look mad that I had used my power on him, instead his face was, in every way, _relieved_.

I turned my eyes to the side of his head, preparing myself to ask my next question, he didn't have to answer truthfully this time, I wasn't going to force him.

"Why Felix, I only just met you. Why do you love me?" My voice sounded timid, weak and timid, like I was unsure of myself.

"Look at me Meree. How can you know I'm telling the truth if you don't look at me?" Felix's voice was filled with yearning, he wanted me to believe him.

I turned my eyes to his massive body, focusing on his face as I spoke again.

"Why do you love me Felix?" I watched as his eyes turned clouded, fighting with every bone in my body to break the eye contact. I didn't want to force him to do anything. But it was what he wanted, I couldn't deny it, I also wanted to do what he wanted.

"When I saw you, back in the woods, it was like being hit by a newborn army. I saw you in pain and all I knew is that I couldn't stand it, I couldn't watch you hurt. I wanted to give you everything I could. I didn't even recognize it for what is was. It wasn't until moments ago that I realized the truth." His voice was dull as he spoke, reminding me of the few other times I had used my power. I don't think I had _regretted _using my power in the Cullen house, for some reason_ forcing_ Felix seemed worse than murdering a kitten.

I broke the eye contact again, I didn't want to use it again, not on _him_.

A strong hand lifted my chin up, moving it so that I was once again staring Felix in the eyes.

"What about you Meree? Do you love me?" His voice was as soft as velvet as he spoke, caressing me in it's warmth.

Once again I felt shock creep up. Wasn't it enough that this guy told me he loved me? Wasn't that enough? Did I have to do the same? Did I love him? Did I feel the same way? My roomy head took millions of different paths at once, filling my head with doubts, joys, suspicions, and questions. Oh how I wanted my human mind back! How I wanted to have one train of thought, to be able to distract myself instead of thinking of everything at once!

His eyes held mine, showing me that he wasn't going to get impatient, or bored of waiting. His eyes were going to hold me until I gave him my answer. Suddenly, his crimson eyes seemed to be the most beautiful things in the world, two glowing suns to light up my life.

"Yes. I do love you Felix." It seemed painfully obvious now, why had I questioned it when the answer was so clear? I loved Felix.

Then his lips were crushing against mine. His arms clamped around me, bringing me into the most passionate action I had ever experienced. It felt so natural to be here, caged in his iron grip. I reached up and entwined my fingers in his jet black hair, allowing myself to fully experience our first kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

_**a/n: reviews peoples! Its near the bottom of every chapter!! Not-Easy-to-Miss!!! Well anyway, how did you guys like the last chapter, this chapter will be farther ahead in time than the others so don't get confused ok. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!**_

000 6 month later 0000

Sunlight filtered through my blinds, causing my skin to glitter like the most precious jewels. I lay on a king sized goose down bed, as new to me as the beautiful man sharing it with me.

This same man had proclaimed his unwavering love to me half a year ago, only hours after we had met for the first time. I don't know why but I actually felt the same way, and even though I kept telling myself that I should be creeped out, his announcements of love never failed to flatter me. Every time I looked at him, I didn't feel anything but attraction, I don't think I could _not_ like him. With his personality and his body, his fine, fine body.

A small knock on the door suddenly jolted me out of my daydreams, causing me to jump ten feet in the air, and earn a bout of uncontrollable laughter from my partner. I dashed out of the gigantic bed and raced towards the closet, getting dressed as fast as vampirely possible, soon joined by my soul-mate, still chuckling too himself as he too got dressed.

A full ten seconds later, I finally swung open the brass doors that marked our exits, only to reveal Chealsa and Demetri, both biting their lips to suppress their laughter.

"Oh, hey Meree. We're so sorry to _interrupt_ you."Demetri snickered, obviously he had identified what the late opening of the door could mean.

"What do you want Demetri? We were _busy_." Felix said sternly, hinting to an entire company of vampires what we had just been doing, I wanted to back-hand him.

"There is a mission for Meree, Aro told us to tell you himself." Demetri said calmly, all trace of his former humor suddenly gone.

Felix too froze up, I could only guess, but I was pretty sure he didn't think I was ready yet, in fact, Felix was part of the reason I hadn't got a single mission yet.

I threw him a small pout, hoping that he would read the signs, that he would know that I was ready. I really did want to go on a mission, to be like every other Volturi guard member, for six months now I had watched as they all left and came back, not once did they not come back. Felix was just over protective.

He shook his head several times, but not in the way that was an answer to me, more like he was arguing with his self, between the part that kept me happy and the one that kept me safe.

I forced my small pout to grow bigger until I was sure I looked pleading enough to make him let me go. Felix took one look at me and sighed, before turning to Demetri and nodding slightly.

I felt my pout turn into a giddy smile of excitement as I hugged him, bouncing on the soles of my feet as I moved, eager to get this new mission done with.

Demetri smiled good-naturely, though he probably didn't understand the silent exchange that had just happened. "Aro is in the throne room, good luck Meree." He said politely gesturing me towards the room where I would get my first mission. I hugged Felix one more time before I shot down the long hallway, racing to my destination, completely consumed by excitement.

Door after door flew by as I sped down the familiar hallway, only stopping to say a quick 'hello' to Gianna before I passed her desk to the Volturi's throne room.

As I entered through the big doors, I couldn't help but remember the last time I had passed under the stone doorway, the time I had joined the Volturi. It seemed a life time ago that I had actually been _afraid_ of these guys. And though it seemed so long ago, as I looked around the stone room, I realized that nothing had changed. The only thing different was the number of vampires present, at this moment of time only two vampires stood in the stone room, Me, and Aro.

"Good day Master." I said politely, though it was a mystery to me why I stopped to be polite in my overwhelming eagerness.

"And to you too Dear One. I trust you received my message?" Aro asked kindly, a hint of a smile in his voice.

I nodded once, not daring to speak, so that my impatient attitude didn't show through my words.

Aro chuckled musically, finding my attitude humorous rather than irritating.

"Dear one, I assume you would like to know of your assignment?" He said softly, between chuckles.

"Yes Master." I said giddily, overly happy that I was about to get my first mission.

Aro's face suddenly turned serious as he spoke to me, making every word he spoke sound as if the entire world depended on it to be followed.

"This next mission requires your talents Meree, will you use them?" he said seriously

"Yes" I answered, my voice matching his solemn tone, putting away my giddiness for now.

"You will need to discover if this coven is planning another attack against us child. Are you ready to go into the undercover field and use your talents?" He asked strictly, his voice growing more and more hard.

"Yes Master." My own voice sounded quiet and soft, like a baby's.

He nodded thoughtfully, his head held in thought for the briefest moment. Then he once again turned towards me and asked another question.

"Dear One, do you want to know who your visiting?" He asked quietly, still in thought it seemed.

"Yes" I answered as if I was being sworn in, this whole ordeal almost felt like a ceremony.

"Dear Child, this will be like a family reunion won't it? Prepare yourself for the Olympic weather my dear, you are going back to the Cullens.


	15. Chapter 15

_**a/n: Hey ppl thanks for the reviews as always, and to those ppl who read this from their cells, to you I hold no grudge. Get ready for more answers in this next chapter ok. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!**_

I sped through forests and over rivers, never stopping once as I contemplated Aro's words in my head. All he would tell me was that I had to get information on my old lifestyle and family, a family I had only had for the briefest of seconds and a lifestyle I had never followed after that single hunt.

Though of course I knew _why he _dared not give me specifics. What with both the powers of Alice and Edward, I would be found out before I even got there. I had already guessed his plan, it was fairly simple really. I had been created into their lifestyle, it wouldn't look suspicious in the least if _I_ decided to go their. But still they wouldn't _trust_ me, I who had joined their enemies. I would need to gain their confidence, and _then_ would I spy on them.

I sighed inwardly as I remembered Edward. I would have to be careful around him, never to think of the plan, or the Volturi, and never to think of Felix. Aro had shown me how to mask my thoughts, but I wasn't how long I could go without _ever_ thinking something that would give me away. I sighed again as I thought the mission, a mission that was starting to seem impossible.

As I zoomed towards the Washington peninsula, mountains rose before me, making the cloudy sky seem smaller and dense. As soon as I passed over the border I started going over the complete Germen Dictionary in my head, word for word, so that Edward would not know my thoughts. I even threw in a hint of panic, Edward needed to think I was masking because I was afraid, not sneaky.

As I got closer and closer to the Olympic Range, I swerved away from the side of the peninsula that bordered the see. Aro had said I had to be careful, that their were monsters that could kill me there.

I lifted my nose and sniffed the air, all the while growing closer to the Cullen's territory. Sweet Vampire smells greeted my nose instantly, much closer than I had thought they would be, only miles from where I now was. I focused harder on the dictionary as I switched directions, now heading towards the sweet smell.

All too soon the vampire smell became overwhelming, surrounding me with their sweet smell, coming from all sides of the clearing I found myself standing. I came to a screaching halt once I realized that they had surrounded me, trapped me in a tight area. I made my mind think of nothing but the dictionary, only keeping fear in my head, to convince both Edward and Jasper that I was afraid of showing my thoughts.

They came out of the dark woods one by one, appearing out of all the sides of the small clearing. None of them looked any different from when I had last saw them, not even their clothes seemed to have changed much. The only difference here was the fact that only the Forks coven stood before me, Esme, the child and the burly, dark skinned, smelly guy were no where to be seen.

Carsile stood closest to me, Jasper only inches behind him. Edward and Bella stood to my left, with Alice and Rosalie to my right. Emmet stood directly behind me, looking like he was preparing to wrestle a bear.

I looked around hesitantly, trying to read Edward's eyes for any sighn that he knew my plan. But there was no hint of malice there only puzzlement and concentration. Yes, he was definitely reading my thoughts, and he was definitely only finding a German dictionary there.

Carsile moved forward a few steps, closely shadowed by Jasper.

"Meree? Why are you here? Alice told us you joined the Volturi." He said kindly, a compassionate note ringing in everyone of his words.

I called on everything I had rehearsed for this moment, hoping they would hear a sincere tone in my words.

"I did, I joined the Volturi because Chelsea used her power on me and I joined them. Once I realized that I was being tricked, I escaped. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go but here." I said quietly, welling all the sincerity I owned into my voice, almost painfully aware of Jasper's gaze on me, analyzing every emotion that passed through me.

No one moved for several seconds, their eyes split between Jasper and Edward's opinion on my little speech.

Jasper finally spoke up from his place behind Carsile, turning all the attention upon him.

"She radiates sincerity, I think she is telling us the truth." Jasper stated softly. As his words sunk in I felt calm enclose me, showing me that Jasper had also read my fear. _That_ I hadn't had to fake.

"Your blocking your thoughts!" Edward hissed at me in frustration, making Jasper's calm disappear from my body, leaving me with nothing but my previous fear.

Everyone froze at the sudden vicious hiss that emanated from Edward, startled by his sudden onslaught of harsh words.

"She's afraid, Edward. Did you ever think that s_he_ doesn't trust _us."_ Jasper said calmly, trying to bring calm back to me as he spoke.

Edward looked at me intently, trying to break my block with his mind. I looked at his frustrated expression silently, meeting his eyes but not talking. And as my ruby eyes looked into his gold ones a new plan came to me, as clear as day.

I suddenly stopped going over the dictionary, leaving my mind completley readable, hoping that my sly plan would work. I filled my head with fear and distrust, bringing out a memory I had gotten from Alex, only three months ago.

Flash Back

_Alec stood in the hall by the training room, clearly bored and non-busy._

_At first I had decided to pass him, until at the last minute, when I had suddenly gotten an impulse to talk to the older vampire._

_I looked at my feet as I spoke, not even thinking about forcing him._

"_Alec? Why do you hate the Cullens?" I asked politely, my eyes focused on my shiny black boots._

_His clear voice range out, next to me, uninterested, yet sincere at the same time._

"_Meree, Never trust the Cullens. They drink Animal's blood and it makes them mad. They do whatever it takes to gain power, no matter the cost. You were lucky you had a power, as I have said before, they would have killed you if you didn't. They once killed twenty newborns in their conquest." He spoke gravely, like he was telling me my life secret, and in a way, I knew that he was._


	16. Chapter 16

_**a/n: Reviews ppls!!! There not that hard! Jeesh! Anyway, remember to tell me if you have any complaint, k?Sorry for the sort chapter, it connects the last chapter and the one after this. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!**_

Edwards eyes widened as he took in my memory. Every head but mine turned in his direction, waiting for an explanation to his sudden shock. I quickly threw up another block, focusing solely on the German dictionary, a book I had pretty much memorized by now.

"They...They told her lies, nothing but lies." Edward whispered, his quiet tone filled with astonishment.

"As I said Edward, she's afraid. If they fed her lies, then we can not cure her of them by yelling at her." Jasper said calmly, his confident voice sending out waves of peaceful energy.

"What did they tell her?" Bella whispered softly, her eyes never swaying from Edward's.

"They told her that we would kill her, that she only survived because of her power, they said we killed the other newborns in the clearing, solely because we didn't want them." Edward said angerly, his voice slowly rising as he translated my memory.

"Lies! Their lying through their teeth!" Rosalie all but shrieked. The Beautiful blond following her little rant with the single most terrifying snarl I have ever heard.

I cowered where I stood, probably looking more like a whipped puppy than a vampire. the way I shrunk back in fear of the malicious sound.

Carsile stepped towards me, obviously seeing my fear. "Meree, you came _here_ to escape the Volturi did you not?

I only nodded once.

"Then why are you afraid, as my sons say?" He asked quizzically.

I slowly rose myself out of the fear-filled cower I had previously been in, preparing myself to answer.

"You where all who I could think of, when I left Volturi. I was in a hurry to get away, then I realized there might be dangers _here_." I said cautiously, not having to fake the fear I spoke of, even if the mission wasn't real, that didn't mean I had to fake the gnawing feeling in my gut, telling me to run as fast as I possibly could.

Carsile sighed, my fear as plain to him as it was to Jasper. Apparently, you didn't have to be able to read emotions to know that I was terrified.

"Well? Are we going to let her stay? Or are we going to bicker about it all night?" Alice asked suddenly, her little bird-like voice ringing with impatience.

"It depends Alice." Carsile said, switching his gaze from Alice to me as he spoke. "Meree, will you be willing to become a vegetarian like us, you can't continue your normal diet if you want to become a part of our family." His gentle voice became stern as he spoke, his eyes never moving from me.

"Yes" I said quietly, bowing my head while I inwardly flinched. I knew this was to be expected but still, _animal_ blood, I shuddered quietly. I remembered the revolting taste of the elk's blood that I had tasted in Denali. 'Be Brave' I told myself, it's not _that_ bad. By much. But even though I was sure that my inward disgust was visible, that there was no possible way for them _not_ to see it, apparently the other vampires were oblivious.

The others slowly relaxed around me, Alice even going as far as running up and hugging me, clearly overjoyed at my decision. And even though it felt awkward to be embraced like that by someone I hardly knew, the worried, shocked, and protective glances that Jasper was sending us.

I broke out of her happy little hug soon enough, only to be brought into yet another bone crushing bear hug, this one given by Emmet.

"Hey Edward, you glad too have a second Bella back?!" He boomed, his loud laughter sounding around us.

I was struggling to escape the hug at that moment, but I could have sworn I heard teeth grinding behind me.

Emmet let go of me a couple of minutes later, only releasing his grip on me so that he could go over to Rosalie.

Carsile turned to me from his place next to Edward, smiling gently."well Meree? Are you ready to see your new home?" he asked softly, turning towards the woods as he spoke.

And without another word, we all ran into the dark night.


	17. Chapter 17

_**a/n: ugh! If I don't get a review this time, well then I won't write the next chapter till I do! Ok! Review!!! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!!**_

I felt more like an escorted prisoner than a guest as we moved through the trees. They surrounded me on all sides, boxing me in just as efficiently as in the clearing. Carsile lead our little band with undeniable grace, the others formed a sort of net around me, Emmet taking up the rear.

We darted past tree after tree, reminding me of the tunnels in the Volturi passageway, passing by quickly and of no interest to my guides. I had been afraid in the passageway too, but in the end I had prospered., actually becoming one of the guard myself.

I thought of the mission I was currently on, I thought of all the Cullens, some here, some not, I was supposed to uncover the plans that they all were supposedly in on. But how long would it take me to earn their trust? Or, more specifically, _Bella's_ trust. Thanks to her little power, I couldn't use mine. Bella had to trust me enough to let down her power first. Would it take me months or years to earn the much-needed trust? Could I be away from Felix that long? I sighed inwardly as I thought of his bulging muscles and bright smile. I really hoped this didn't take to long, I don't think I could stand more than a couple of months.

Edward's boring gaze brought me out of my bout of pity, bringing me to the present in a wave of anger and shock. Had Edward _heard_ all that? Did he know?! Another thought came up, bringing endless fear along for the ride. What if they _all _knew about my trickery, what if _they _were lying? Was I being led to my death? Inwardly panicking, Flinching inside me at every 'what if' I came up with, I was almost at hysterics before a wave of sudden calm spread around me, causing me to instantly forget my worries.

My eyes whirled to my right, focusing on Jasper as he ran. Though he wasn't looking at me, I knew he had caught my little episode. But, if he wanted to calm me, maybe I _wasn't_ heading towards to my doom after all. I embraced his calm like a long-lost friend, using it to sooth my mind as I searched trough my thoughts. To my intense relief I realized that I hadn't stopped going over the dictionary until I had first panicked. He probably only caught the panic-filled thoughts, having had missed the 'poor me' session.

But why had he looked at me in the first place? _Had_ he caught my screw up? Was I just fooling myself in saying that he hadn't heard?

As we drew nearer to Cullen territory, I focused more on my mind-dictionary block. I concentrated hard on each word, not wanting to mess up again. What if he heard me going over the plan? I just had to be more careful. If I wasn't the mission would fail,and I didn't fail.

New sounds reached my ears as the forest sped by, cars and their radios, humans and their daily lives, even the sounds of their each individual breath and heartbeat.

And as I listened, the world suddenly opened up with sound. Back in Volterra, there was no living organism dumb enough to dare entering our castle. But here, in the middle of this mysterious forest, minuscule life forms teemed around me, each tiny creature cowering in our mist.

As my eyes wandered streaks of Dawn lit the forest, a light breeze bringing up a strong smell from the west. The exact sane odor I had swerved to avoid earlier, this time much closer than before.

Our party suddenly stopped as the same horrible smell hit us hard, so close now that nothing else was detectable to our delicate noses. Edward left his place on my left as I stopped, switching with Carsile so that he now stood in front.

I tensed slightly as I large heartbeats approached our positions, larger than any animal I could think of, living within the Olympic range.

The Heartbeats weren't appealing though, they rang with animalistic qualities, extremely unappealing. Yet, somehow, the heavy hearts weren't only animal in quality, also, the hearts almost seemed _dangerous, _each pounding beat carrying the same sence od danger that a bear or a lion would hold for a human.

And as my body prepared itself for a fight, the Cullens didn't react at all. They didn't seem afraid, or tense, like me. They seemed cool, distracted, and unaware of the possible threat. I wanted to yell at them for taking danger to lightly, but I held my tongue, knowing it would do more harm than good.

How could they_ not_ notice the danger so near? Bella, playing with her hair, twiddling it between thumb and index finger like a little child. Edward was staring into the woods with a grin on his face, almost like he was watching a sitcom. Carsile and Jasper looked unmoved, waiting for the brief disturbance to pass. Alic looked annoyed and frustrated, her pixie-ish face scrunched up like she was trying to watch fuzzy cable. The only one of them all that looked even _slightly_ aware was Rosalie, even so, she only looked irritated, like a kid that just had their ice cream eaten.

I sighed in my mind, maybe eating animals _did_ make a vampire mad. This coven seemed to have no sense of preservation. The signs of danger were everywhere, the retch inducing smell, the sound of the large heartbeats, and even the feeling in the air. It all pointed straight at the obvious danger. Mad or not, how could anyone _not_ notice it?

The smell grew stronger and stronger, soon accompanied by the sounds of rustling as the beast neared. And not just _one _beast either. Three sets of heartbeats rang through the trees, announcing their arrival like a church bell.

Edward lifted up his chin suddenly, his gaze pointing directly at the source of the sounds. His eyes, seeming to stare beyond the trees, staring at the things.

Edward suddenly spoke, his voice humorous and full of mischief, much different from when I had heard him speak before.

"Great, One more to the ever growing family of bloodsuckers!" and as Edward's strange new voice finished those words, the green brush trembled, before parting to the side to reveal a giant, russet-colored, wolf head, his eyes alight with laughter.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hi peoples! I'm really, really, sorry for the delay! I promise that I won't skip again! K? Keep reviewing as always! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!**_

The Fur covered head took one look at me and let out a strange sound. At first I thought the monster was snarling, only to realize instants later that the beast was laughing. I scowled, it thought I was funny, I just arrived and already I'm thought funny by monsters, well, isn't that just peachy.

The strange voice from before, it's tone cheerful yet rude, spoke up again, sounding as strange as flying pigs as it came out of Edward's mouth.

"Hey! Its the parasite from Alaska! Come back to join the overfull Cullen clan, have we? We all thought you were part of those murderous, messed-up, retarded bastards that give bloodsuckers a bad name!" The voice said, ending on a rather happy note, like he was stating the obvious rather than insulting a three millennial old coven.

All the vampires stood shocked. Even Edward seemed surprised at the cocky words that had exited his mouth. I stood stock-still as the insults struck. I wanted so bad to slap him, Felix was part of the guard, _I _was apart of the guard, did the Cullens hate me so much? But they weren't talking about me, to them I wasn't part of the guard anymore. Still, Edward could have guessed that it was still an insult to me, having supposedly just walked out of the guard. For all they know I could be best friends with all of the members. So why was the bronze-haired vampire suddenly so rude?

Then it hit me. I wanted to slap my forehead in realization as the obvious made itself known. I suddenly knew why Edward, the mind reader, was speaking in such a non-vampire way. It was instantly crystal clear as to why the other's shocked expressions weren't on Edward's. On how their eyes instead focused on the fur-covered being that still stood in the shadows. It hadn't been Edward talking, it had been the russet wolf, still halfway emerged in shadows.

"Jacob!" Bella cried, shocked at the wolf's outburst, her amber eyes mimicking the many other golden pairs, their steady gaze constantly flickering to me.

The huge canine looked at Bella strangely, his dogish look quickly going from confused to amused. He gave a single laugh-bark before he suddenly turned on his heel and sped into the trees behind him.

"Jacob!" Bella sighed again, crouching into a running stance as she prepared to follow her friend.

Edward stepped beside her instantly, holding out a restraining hand between Bella and Jacob. He placed his other hand on her shoulder gently and chuckled.

"Bella, you didn't scare him off. He just wants to speak for himself, apparently my translation still leaves something to be desired."Edward soothed, his head turned towards the trees, his face both expectant and amused.

Sure enough, a dark figure soon became visible through the branches, quickly growing larger as it loped towards us at a steady, leisurely pace.

I had expected to see the same wolf, inwardly curious as to what would allow the animal to speak, but what I saw was shocking. A strong, muscular, young man appeared from under the cloak of branches, his russet skin appearing velvet in the moon light. The exact same man from the house in Denali, staring me in the face for the first time since I was taken.

"Come on Bells! You know as well as I do that it's true! It doesn't have to be polite!" The tall man cried at Bella, exasperation etched into his face.

"Yes Jacob, _we_ know." Edward said firmly, his steady gaze on me as he spoke to the man.

Inwardly I sighed, though their reactions were only to be expected. Of course they wouldn't trust me at first. I had just spent the last six months among their mortal enemies, I couldn't just walk in all buddy-buddy. And about Jacob's comment? Well, either they thought I would take it as a personnel insult and leave, or they thought I would take it as an insult and attack them.

Standing here, in the background, temporarily forgotten by my own kind, I allowed my mind to wander. To soar away from Jacob, still babbling in the background, and focus solely on the situation between my family and the Cullens.

Thinking about it seemed to make it stranger. I knew that the Cullens were nice. So why had I been sent to spy on them? It just didn't make sense. I thought I loved the guard with my entire being, but out here, away from the rest of the guard, that loved seemed weaker. It scared me that, one day I could be devoted and the next I wasn't as strongly devoted. But I still loved Felix, _that_ fact hadn't changed. So why had my other love weakened?

I felt like pounding my head in! It was just so confusing! Why did it feel so wrong to do this mission?! Why did I_ want_ these strange vampires to accept me, to trust me. I suddenly didn't mind trying out their strange diet again, if only to belong. It hurt that they didn't trust me, though they had good reason. But I _am _on a mission, I can't defy it just because these strange beings were kind, could I? And what about Felix? In truth, I really didn't know what to do.

The sudden absence of sound in the background caused me to lift my head. I had grown used to the hum of their voices underneath my thoughts, creating an erie feeling when it grew silent.

All eyes, both wolf and vampire, were on me, waiting for me to answer the question I had missed.

"Um... What was that?" I said stupidly, probably sounding as embarrassed as I felt, and I felt like a retard.

"Are you ready to go yet, Meree?" Carsile asked slowly, probably wondering if vampires could be mentally handicapped.

"Sure, I guess" I said, my voice sounding stupid and slow. I wanted to slap myself, Great! I just confirmed my brain abilities and they probably actually _did_ think I was a retard!

"Then let us go." Carsile said politely, speeding off once again, closely followed by his family and the wolf-man. I had to speed up to catch up with the others, causing soft snickering to emit from their group.

Great, Now they were laughing at me.


	19. Chapter 19

_**a/n: ugh!!!! Thats it!!! I've been waiting for a review for almost a week now!! And what do I get?!!! Nothing!!!! Zip!! Nada!! Zilch!!! If I don't get a single review from this next chapter I'm never going to write on this story again!! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!! IF I DID... WELL I WOULD HAVE HAD MORE REVIEWS WOULDN'T I!!!!!!**_

Jacob disappeared soon after we started running again, blending into the forest scenery as easily as if he were a tree himself.

No one spoke much after wolf-boy left, chatter only coming occasionally in between the Cullens, I didn't talk, because at the moment, like the rest of the morning, I was once again lost in my mind, paying little attention to the others.

I felt so uncomfortable being here, surrounded by vampires that I wasn't sure if I did or didn't like. Yet again, it also felt natural to run alongside them, like it was meant to happen. But I knew it wasn't, they weren't my family, they weren't even my allies. They were enemies and I was here as a spy, focusing my head off on a stupid German dictionary to protect that fact!

Why was it that, here, away from Volterra and the guard, I suddenly didn't want to belong to the guard anymore? The guard had spelled life for me, I had found love and gotten a chance I had never known I wanted. A chance that I suddenly didn't want anymore. I felt so confused, I still wanted Felix, he was my mate, but why didn't I want to be part of something that had seemed, until now, to be my purpose? Was it the way Jacob spoke? Or was it the look that came into the Cullens eyes when the Volturi was spoke about? The terrified glint that looked like it was being fueled by millions of nightmares.

These strange vampires seemed so kind, so peaceful and loving, looking at their faces made it impossible to see anything but their kind hearts, so unlike some of the Volturi members. I didn't have to continue on the mission, I didn't have to be part of the guard. Was it possible that I could start over _here_, was it possible that I could just forget about the Volturi and start over with the Cullens?

The answer was as clear as the image of Felix in my head. My true love constantly reminding me that I couldn't leave him.

A light tap on my shoulder brought me back to reality, bringing with it the realization that we had stopped, standing before a large fern clearing, complete with a beautiful white house in it's middle. Carsile turned to me with a kindly look on his face, clearing his throat ever so softly before he finally spoke.

"Meree, you never truly got to meet the rest of our family, are you ready to now?"

I merely nodded my yes, not completely sure what to say.

"Then let us be on our way" Carsile said calmly before leading the way to the house and politely opening the door, opening it wide and holding it open, so as the rest of the party may pass through.

The inside showed a bright and open atmosphere, opening into a large room with a entirely glass back wall. Sitting on a couch next to the TV, more near the back of the room, was the wolf Jake, and a beautiful child, seated on his lap.

With a shock I realized that I was staring at the exact same girl from Alaska, except now she looked at least two years older, ten instead of eight.

My thoughts flickered to what Alec had said about the Cullen's _halfbreed_ almost a month ago. _"It's a monster Meree, created specifically to uproot us, it grows faster than normal and puts on a cute face, but its a monster"._

Looking at the girl now, I saw anything but a monster, in fact her whole presence screamed innocence, from her deep brown eyes to her curly bronze hair, everything about her was innocent.

Jacob got up the minute we stepped through the door, the girl never leaving her place in his arms as he casually walked towards us, his heart hammering every step of the way, as if it took him a great deal of effort not to speed off in the other direction, taking the girl to safety.

"Jacob calm down, we are here, nothing will go wrong." Edward spoke calmly, his tone making another meaning to his words clear. Nothing will go wrong, because he will _make _sure that, even if I have to die in the process, nothing will harm this child.

She looked at me shyly from her perch in the big man's arms, her little form angelic in every way, it made me want to comfort her and protect her from danger. I turned to Edward, now standing behind me, near the door.

"Can I hold her?" I asked quietly, my eyes never leaving the little girl.

"Yes" Edward answered, his voice just as silent as mine.

I reached out my arms cautiously, reaching for the girl with so much care you would have thought I was about to pick up a china doll. When my hands were only inches away from picking her up, the girl suddenly reached out and placed her perfect hand on my cheek.

Images suddenly flashed through my mind, startling me so much that I forgot about the German dicionary I had been reciting, leaving my head open to Edward. Memories of things I had never witnessed dashed through my head at top speed, replaying the child's life for me in a second, until the images slowed down, finally coming to a halt on a longer memory.

_They were in a snow covered clearing, the child sitting in her mother's arms. The Volturi a fan of black and gray around them. Other vampires surrounded the child and Bella, their stances clearly protective as they stood there._

_Bella started walking forward, towards the Volturi fan and her husband, whom I just realized stood with Aro in the middle of the clearing, Felix and Demetri behind him like guard dogs. The big russet wolf and Emmet followed Bella as she walked, her gate purposeful and serious._

_Felix was the first to speak when she got their, still carrying the girl._

"_Your looking good,Bella. Immortality suits you. It's too bad..." He cut off with a look in his eye that told me all to well what he was thinking. _

_He thought she would die, and he didn't care._

I jerked away from the child's grip, ending the memory suddenly. Before she could even reach back again, I had already spun on my heel and bolted out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

_**a/n: a big thanks to the reviewers!!! Yay!! Ok so the rule from now on is... I will not write another chapter until a I get a review! I don't want to be harsh but Im kind of tired of waiting around for days just for a review. This rule will aply to all further chapters! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PEOPLE!!!!**_

Felix, the girl, the Cullens, Vampires! My brain felt like a ball, constantly bouncing around in my skull, smashing against all walls of my head. How had the girl shown me those things? Were all those images true? They collided with every thing the Volturi had told me about her. Her life story made her seem so innocent, yet the people I called my family called her an evil monster.

_He _had told me she was a monster, it bothered me, but what _she_ had shown me on _him_ bothered me more.

That haunting smile, that grin that I had never before seen on his face. That light in his eyes. It all told me one thing, one thing I had never thought possible of _my _Felix. He had _known_ Bella probably wasn't going to live, he had known she was going to die, but he still smiled.

_My_ soul mate had wanted to be a killer.

I listened to my feet softly hit the grass, waiting silently for some inspiration to strike, for _something _to tell me that the little girl was wrong. I just couldn't believe that the man who had sworn to protect my life, the very man that had saved me from Jane, would so readily destroy another's soul.

My running became jumping as I came to a sheer rock cliff. I didn't even break my stride as I darted up the natural wall, leaping from one ledge to the next, but what did stop my progress was the scene I witnessed at the top.

Instantly I felt unneeded breath rush out of me as I stared. I stared at the soft grass and wild flowers, I stared at yet another rock wall, this one covered in patches of moss. But what I mostly stared at was the waterfall pouring down it, collecting in a small pool before me, too small too even trickle down the wall I had just climbed, and oh yes, I also stared at the girl in the waterfall.

She had to be only seventeen and yet she looked like a model. She had deep, crimson red eyes and features that were so perfectly cut she looked like a statue carved by a master. Her angelic face was framed with slightly wavy shoulder length light-brown hair and her body was that of a goddess, complete with all the right curves. Her deep eyes were wide with shock as we both stared at each other, like she was surprised to see me too. She even had her mouth slightly open and I was sure I did too.

At a closer look I discovered that she was standing directly _in_ the water flow, but she looked dry. She should have been soaked, standing in the water like that, but, come to think of it, the water _should _have parted over her head, but for some strange reason, it didn't.

I felt myself take a step towards the girl only to have the girl take a step towards me, her appearance growing slightly closer but never breaking the water. I forced myself to take an another step, then another, closely mirrored by the girl the entire time. When I reached the shimmering surface I cautiously extended my hand towards the girl, her hand also raised and her image much too close to be normal. I had expected to touch flesh, but instead I felt something different, something cool, something shiny, something wet. I drew back my wet hand with a gasp, for I now realized what I had been staring at.

_She was my reflection_

I moved backward involuntary, my body subconsciously moving away from my shocking reflection. Confusion came back in an instant, once again reining inside my head. It seemed so unreal. How could this angel be me? How could I suddenly turn so beautiful? I looked like the Cullens, I looked like every vampire I had ever met. Was that the key? Was it my transformation that made me this way? But that had been half a year ago, wouldn't I have seen my reflection at least _ once_ since I had been born?

The answer came to me before the thought was even completed in my head.

No, no I hadn't

Six months and I had not ever seen my new reflection, until now. Why hadn't the Volturi shown me?

Why hadn't Felix shown me?

Somehow it felt like a betrayal to learn that he had never bothered to give me at least one shiny surface. He had told me that he loved me, didn't he? But had he fallen for me? Or had he fallen for the pretty face? All that time. Had he been just telling me he loved me just to get physical love? Had I been used? Did the person I thought I trusted more than anything in the world not even like the real me?

I felt tearless sobs well up in my throat. I was probably being silly, Felix hadn't known me as a human, and besides, Felix wouldn't do that. 'True' a tiny voice squeaked from inside my head, '_my_ Felix wouldn't, but the one in the girl's images would.'

Shut Up! I told the voice, He Would Never Use Me!

The voice didn't speak up again but something told me I was wrong. Maybe Felix _had_ used me, and maybe Felix wasn't the only one.

A distant memory came to me then, Aro, a jealous tint in his eyes, telling us the Cullen's story from what he knew. I hadn't seen the jealousy them but now it seemed painfully obvious. Aro had always been that way, was it possible that I was here for his jealous plots and not for the good of vampire society? Had Aro been using me too?

I can't belief that it actually seemed logical, every sign was pointing to one thing.

I had been used, not only by my master but by my lover as well.

Grief and anger mixed together as I cried my tearless tears. I didn't want to be part of the guard anymore, I wanted to live a nice existence and have a family that wouldn't use me.

I wanted to be part of the Cullens.

"Well that was a lot to take in." I froze as I recognized the voice of Edward Cullen, directly behind me.


	21. Chapter 21

_**a/n: once again, to all those who reviewed, I thank you. And if your wondering, I'm still not going to write again if I don't get a review. K? I just want to know what you guys think, it's not like it's torture to click on the button at the bottom of this page! Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID THIS!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!**_

The minute I heard Edward Cullen's silky voice, I froze, becoming as still as a statue in a mater of seconds. The thought that I might have been followed had not even passed through my head when I first took off. Man, I'm such an idiot! I hadn't even remembered Edward's talent until now.

My already frozen body stiffened as I realized what Edward's power might mean for me.

Just how much had he heard?

It took every ounce of my strength to unfreeze to face Edward, I needed answers, and I couldn't get them with my back turned. But the minute I turned towards him my body froze again.

Edward wasn't alone.

Jasper and Emmet stood on either side of Edward, their very presence scaring me out of my skin. They were terrifying. Jasper's scar covered self just screamed dangerous, and Emmet... Well Emmet was Emmet, bulging with muscles that looked like they had been made to kill me. Just looking at them I knew one thing, If I had been human I would have wet my pants.

Thank heaven I wasn't human.

Edward suddenly smiled, showing all his teeth in his amused grin. Great, he heard that. Strangely, Edward didn't look nearly as fear-inducing as the other two, he just stood their casually, looking at me with that amused grin. Apparently, he thought my mind was funny. Was it possible that he hadn't heard my pity party? I thought hopefully, only to have those hopes shatter when Edward shook his head. With that little gesture, fear suddenly engulfed me again, I didn't know what the Cullens would do to a traitor, but I knew what the Volturi would have done. Was I going to die?

Edward shook his head.

I didn't get a chance to feel the confusion that should have followed his gesture, for it was that exact moment that Jasper decided to calm me. As the soothing emotion walked over me I couldn't help but wonder, why weren't they going to kill me?

Emmet moved impatiently from Edward's side, clearly bored from the ten-minute silence. But still, he reminded me so much of Felix.

He was just as big, just as muscular, but he wasn't him.

Because Felix had only wanted me because of my vampire looks. Yet, I still felt like I loved him.

It bothered me that Jasper was keeping me from feeling my rightful pain, couldn't I at least be sad without someone messing with that too?

I looked at the trio before me, none of them smiling now. It figured, I had basically just blurted out my love for Felix in my mind. Surely they would kill me now.

Edward shook his head again.

So they didn't plan to kill me now. But they would, they would end up killing me because of the stupid mission, because of Felix. It was just so Stupid! I didn't even _want_ to be like Felix, not now anyway. More and more I found myself wanting to be a Cullen. To have friends, to be part of a family again. I truly was ready too cast aside the Volturi to join them, but surely they wouldn't let me. No matter what Edward's opinion was, they were going to kill me, and I would never be one of them.

"Your wrong you know." Edward said, speaking for the first time in fifteen minutes. "Your really want to join us and I really do think we'll let you, no matter what your original intentions were"

I couldn't do anything but stare as Edward's words processed in my mind. They really were going to let me become one of them, it seemed so unreal.

"So you don't care, your letting me live after what I was about to do, after what I already did, I _killed _people and you don't even want to kill me?" I managed to squeak, still staring at the three vampires.

"Your not the only one who's had a _different_ history, Meree. This time won't be any different I promise you." Jasper said quietly, like his words brought back painful memories.

"We're not bad people, Meree. We won't just kill you because of your association with some of our old acquaintances."Edward said calmly, speaking as if he were speaking the obvious.

"So I'm not going to die." I whispered still not believing my ears

"I thought that fact was already accomplished, yes, your not going to die, and yes, you can join our family if you want to." Emmet said loudly, obviously bored by our chat.

"Yes I'll join you, thank you, for everything." I said silently, still not speaking much above a whisper.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Emmet exclaimed, " Welcome to our ever-growing club! Now, If you don't mind, can we _finally_ leave now?!"

I nodded quietly, more than a little surprised by Emmet's suddenly booming rant.

"Okay then, lets go!" Emmet boomed, jumping over the cliff as he spoke.

Edward looked at me and Jasper and nodded. Without another word we all bounded after Emmet.


	22. Chapter 22

_**a/n: thank you! Thank you! I actually got two reviews for this chapter! Awesome huh? I'm going to try to get a full twenty reviews for this next chapter so continue with the reviews ppl! I'm not going to write another chapter if I don't get a review, etc. etc. time for the standard disclaimer and then on with the story. K? Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!**_

Time becomes the fastest element when your immortal, speeding on around you while you remain still. It blurs days, into weeks and weeks into months. Without time everything is still but when your immortal you become immune to time, forever out of its grasp. Time alters the appearances of beautiful things, playing with them till they are nothing more but trash. Time alters and changes but it can do more, Time can _erase._ Time can erase lives and memories, slowly working its magic so that they no longer exist. Slowly whiting them out of existence, but to an Immortal time is but a nuisance, doing no more damage then a gentle breeze, never erasing lives, and never erasing memories.

Maybe that is how I found myself, after five years had gone and past, unable to forget the one who had said he loved me. At times I could push the memories to the back of my head, forcing them to remain silent while I lived my new life in peace.

But still, sometimes they leaked through, causing me to stop and force back dry tears as I remembered his grinning face and silky voice. They made it so hard to _not_ love him, to _not_ want to return to him. Sometimes, at times like that, I would flee to the waterfall where I had first seen my reflection, seeking a quiet place to think. I was never followed when I fled to the waterfall, always left to melt down in peace.

Though, as the years had past, the breakdowns became fewer and fewer, hardly ever breaking the surface of my mind. They were hidden but not forgotten, I could never forget him, and, no matter how hard I tried, I don't think I could ever stop loving him. But I had made my decision, and I couldn't turn back. I would live my life with the Cullens. I would never see his smile again.

That was before the vision.

Hunting had never been a joy for me, animal or human. 'But at least humans had tasted good', I thought with disgust as I looked at the dead deer at my feet. It _was_ utterly repulsive.... but I was hungry. I knew I could do this, still, I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose as my teeth cut through the fat and sinew of the deer's neck. I shuddered a little as the thick blood flowed through my throat, pumped through me by the deer's weakening heart. When the deer lay dead I stood up and wiped my mouth, quickly catching sight of the rest of the herd, running away from me to the east.

Like the perfect picture of ease, I quickly caught three more deer, effortlessly draining their bodies until they too lay still. I stood up and brushed my self off, sighing as I looked at my now-bloodstained clothes.

Even after five years, 'clean' hunting was still a mystery to me. And every time I came back in the ruined outfits Alice looked at me like I had killed a kitten, not to mention Emmet's wisecracks. I swear, sometimes living with those two was unbearable.

'Oh well, might as well get it over with.' I thought with another resigned sigh as I started to dash towards the Cullen house, half heartedly considering sneaking in but quickly rejecting it. One of the downsides about living in a houseful of vampires; they could hear you climbing in your bedroom window.

It was extremely quiet outside when I arrived, not even Emmet's booming voice broke the silence, which was very, _very_ strange. I slowed down when I entered the yard, straining my ears to hear _anything_ amidst the silence. But no sound entered my ears, even from inside the big white building before me. Cautiously I approached the door to the house, getting more and more uncomfortable as the silence stretched before me.

I slowly turned the brass doorknob before me, my wild mind now creating numerous causes of the silence.

I opened the door and the familiar room opened before me.

All the Cullens were frozen in the bright living room. Even Edward's little family, who should have gone home by now, stood like statues along with the rest. And the minute I stepped in the room shocked and worried faces stared at me.

"W-What happened?" I stuttered, imagining all too many reasons for their expressions.

"Nothing Meree" Edward said casually, quickly breaking out of the trance that had seemed to capture all of them.

_'Yeah Right, I'm not that Gullible!'_ I shot at Edward in my mind, his only reaction was to give me a look that said; 'Please drop this'. An idea suddenly shot through me like a bullet, filling me with inspiration faster than Bella could throw up her shield.

My head shot up suddenly as I looked Edward in the eyes, preparing to use my power for the first time in years.

"What happened while I was gone and how does it involve me?" I asked seriously

Edward's eyes clouded over as he said his next words, words that I hoped I would never have to hear.

"Alice had a vision, the Volturi are coming Meree, they're coming for you." his dull whisper seemingly magnified by his words.

Suddenly I felt as week as a human, overwhelmed with shock and fear as I sank to my knees.

"No, no, no, no" I heard myself chant, as if I could change what Alice had seen.

But I couldn't

The Volturi were coming, after five years they were coming for me.

But they weren't the only ones. The truth was unavoidable.

After all these years I would see Felix again.


	23. Chapter 23

_**a/n: WooHooo!!!! 20 reviews everyone!! All you guys are so great!!! Maybe this time I could get more reviews than chapters?! As always, I won't write again until I get another review, yada, yada... So... any who! On with the show! Disclaimer: I WASN'T BORN WITH THE NAME STEPHANIE MEYER!!!**_

Wind ruffled my hair as I sat on the waterfall's ledge, so still that I could have been forged out of the stone itself. I watched my reflection in the glistening surface and it watched me For hours I had just sat here, staring deep into my own eyes, trying hopelessly to cancel out my own thoughts.

_Had it really been five years? Five years since I seen him?_

I sighed and looked at the beautiful reflection in front of me. How many times had I looked upon my reflection and wished he were here? How many times had I wished he wasn't?I had looked at this wall of water many times, and every time I felt the same thing.

It always felt so _ridiculous_, when I looked upon my own reflection, it just seemed so untrue.

I had never truly believed that he had used me. I had never been able to. Every time I had tried to convince myself I had gotten lost in my memories of him. That was why I always came here when I thought of him. It was the one place I never had to hide thoughts of him. No one followed me here anymore, whether it was to give me privacy or because they trusted me I never really knew, all I knew was that it was _really_ hard to try to keep a secret from Edward.

But I _had_ given him up, whether I believed he betrayed me or not, I had decided to live with the Cullens, I had decided to give up on our love.

And at times that hurt like a burning brand in my heart.

That was the reason that, deep down, I felt glad that he was coming.

Light footsteps sounded behind me, echoing softly as they bounded up the cliff face. That was odd. The Cullens usually left me alone up here. I must have really scared them when I ran off like that. I wonder who they sent to check on me?

I turned around to face the cliff's sheer drop, awaiting the arrival of my newfound visitor, constantly getting closer by the sounds of the footsteps. I listened intently to the footsteps, hoping to get a hint of who it might be. But then I realized something strange about the footsteps. There weren't _one_ set of footsteps, there were_ two_, and I didn't recognize them.

They _weren't_ the Cullens? What other creature would come to me? Then it hit me. I was away from Bella. I wasn't shielded. I was vulnerable, I was _trackable. _There was only other being that could know were I was, and that being was coming towards me, fast.

The footsteps came to a sudden halt about ten feet below me, their owners probably perched on the closest ledge to the top. Any moment they would complete their last leap and I would see them, face to face. I n only seconds I would be able to identify my pursuers. I listened quietly as they both rocketed up from the ledge.

Two shapes shot up before me, going a good eight feet in the air before they both landed gracefully in front of me. I had known there would be two of them, I had already learned that much. But I had only known who one of them was. Yes, I had expected Demetri, but I couldn't help but take a step back as I recognized the other.

Standing right in front of me, on my very own ledge, was Felix, the man who had said he loved me.

Emotion threatened to overflow as I looked at the man I had called my soul mate. But strangely, no feelings of anger or hatred showed themselves in my mind. It was the other emotions that threatened to spill. Happiness, Joy, Peace, all these emotions suddenly reined dominate in my mind, but the one emotion that really stood out was one that I had hidden for five years.

I was suddenly filled with undeniable love.

I remembered the first day I had come here. I remembered how I had felt so betrayed looking at my reflection, but here, looking at _him,_staring into his crimson eyes,I felt anything _but_ betrayed. If anything his eyes were passionate, filled with the same love I had felt seconds ago. So it _was_ true. It _was_ ridiculous, how could I ever believe that he would have used me?

I found myself staring at Felix with the same passionate expression that he wore. It seemed like a perfect moment, crafted straight out of a fairy tale, right at the part where the lovers announce their love for each other. But something wasn't right in this scene, there was something here that wasn't usually in the stories. There was a third person here, obviously uncomfortable as he scooted away from us.

He reminded me so much of how I had felt like, living with the Cullens for the last five years. For five years I had lived with four couples. For five years I had constantly felt uncomfortable as I watched four couples have their lovey-dovey moments, but it was bearable, well, at least during the day. During the day everything had been fine, but at _night_, things got awkward. It still gave me shivers to think of the _sounds_ I would sometimes hear coming from upstairs at night. Was that really where I belonged?

I took a step closer to my soul mate in front of me, only to take another one when he didn't move. When I was only inches away he reached out and pulled me into his arms.

"Felix" I whispered

"I missed you Meree" he said quietly into my ear.

"Me too, me too Felix" I breathed. And with that I wrapped my arms around his muscular neck, standing on my tiptoes before reaching up for a _very_ passionate kiss.

I didn't belong with four perfect couples, I wasn't meant to be the odd one out. No, I belonged here, in the arms of my lover. I was _meant_ to be here.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey people! I am SO sorry that I haven't written in weeks! I have had school exams and a REALLY bad case of the flue. Once again I am super sorry that I have neglected my writing for so long. If you hate me that's fine. But, still, a couple reviews would be nice. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!!**_

The kiss was probably the longest thing I have ever experienced. Every movement or twitch of his silky lips brought overwhelming passion into my body. Five years of kept up love flowed through us, connecting us like a single cable, strong and unbreakable. Emotions ran strong through me, each one acting as a little voice in my head. All of them telling me the same things over and over.

'You never should've left.' 'You wasted five years.' ' You could have had him all this time'.

I broke away from Felix and rubbed my temple. The voices still played, sounding again and again in my head like a broken record. So much doubt and confusion played along with the voices. The doubt told me the voices couldn't possibly be right, the confusion asked 'what if they were. I ignored Felix's confused gaze for the moment, to busy concentrating on the problem at hand.

What if the voices were right?

Could they be?

Leaving had been the right thing. Right?

How could it _not_ be?

Years of horror stories from the Cullens had always told me that I had been used. But used by who? It had always been painfully obvious that Aro and the Volturi had only wanted me for my powers, but my speculations on Felix had only been fueled by an image. Fueled by my reflection in the waterfall.

What if I had been wrong all this time?

But what if I had been right? How would I ever know if the man before me ever loved me?

The answer was so obvious that I felt like smacking my forhead, how could I have missed it, the answer to this little problem was simple, easy, and had been resting before my very eyes the whole time. The only answer was something I had had since I had become a vampire.

I had the power to force out the truth.

And I sure as well was going to use it.

I lifted my head to meet the crimson eyes of Felix, hoping to finally settle the mess I had believed for five years. But when I lifted my head his eyes weren't there. Just as I looked at my feet when embarrassed, Felix's eyes had made it to the ground. I tried to lift his chin up but he moved away from me, lengthening the distance between our bodies.

"Felix, is the only reason you love me that I'm pretty?" I asked quietly, admittedly a little hurt from his movement. And besides, I had to know, Power or no Power.

No answer came from Felix, his eyes still glued to the ground.

"Do you even like me?" I asked quietly, my hurt growing to pain at his silence.

"No"

And with his answer I yearned for the silence once more. At least silence doesn't tear your heart in half, I told myself.

"If I left would you follow me?" I asked softly, hurt overwhelmingly obvious in my tone. Yet, the same answer came as my last question.

"No"

"Would you even cry for me if I was gone?" I asked desperately, my heart longing to find at least to find something that would cause a yes to cascade out of his mouth. But his answer remained the same.

"No"

I turned around, completley surrounded by pain, this was not how I imagined my little plan would work out, I had planned for him to pronounce his undeniable love for me and then go off skipping into the sunset. It was only now that I realized that had been probably the most foolish thing I had ever done.

I started to walk away but strong, familiar arms suddenly gripped me and spun me around. Our eyes met in an instant, golden to crimson. I watched in wonder as something happened. His beautiful eyes slowly turned to a murky, clouded red. He opened his mouth to speak but I already knew what his voice would sound like. I had been expecting a lifeless drone, what surprised me was how much undieing passion could be packed into that drone.

" Your not pretty, your _unbelievably gorgeous_, I love you because _you are the only person who could be you._

I will never follow you, Meree, I will _stand by your side_.

And no, I wouldn't cry for you, baby, I would _die_ for you."

And with that I broke the contact and Felix once again took me up in his strong arms.


	25. author's note

_**a/n: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews!!! I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been kinda busy. Anyways, I was planning to end this story on the last chapter, I forgot to mention it last time so I'm mentioning it now. But seriously if you guys want me to continue then I will. K? Just tell me what you think I should do in a review, you can even send in some ideas of your own, I won't mind. Thanks for all the reviews and for reading my story!**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**a/n: Wow, I mean Wow. I had no idea this story had over 40 reviews and that's awesome! I am really, really sorry for the late update!! Really really sorry! I had been meaning to get back to it but I kept being lazy, again I'm really sorry. Anyway, I still want to hear from you guys, I love your reviews and I just might use some of the ideas I got! Disclaimer: Question: Do I look like Stephanie Meyer?**_

_**Answer: No, no I don't.**_

I don't know how long we stood there like that, closed in each other's arms. I don't think I really knew anything but him in those arms. The only thing of the outside world that I really noticed was Demetri, who left around the middle of our embrace. Eventually though, it had to end, though I was not the one to end it. It was Felix who finally pushed my arms away, his silent glance towards the woods reminding me that there were others that would know we were here.

Others that could read minds, others that could see the future.

Others who would want to protect me from Felix, while Felix would want to protect me from them.

My body turned towards his in an effortless movement, my hands reached up and captured his face. Gently I pulled his face down to mine, where I then matched my gaze to his. Shock flashed across his smooth features but he made no move to pull away from my soft hands.

I opened my mouth to ask the questions but found no words in my throat. My mouth was suddenly dryer than a dessert as I tried to say the words that would make him speak the truth. After about five minutes of trying to form sound I sighed, finally giving up. It was just to hard to do , especially when the image of a clouded eyed Felix kept popping up in my head.

Finally Felix spoke, breaking the eerie silence that had formed around us.

"Meree, I want nothing more than to be able to say that I have been truthful to you. Don't hesitate just ask, I _want_ you to."

I nodded and tried to ask again, the words came out as smooth as butter.

"Felix" I said, looking directly into his eyes as I spoke. "You said you would follow me, does that mean everywhere, no matter who I'm with?"

"Yes" His voice said in the dull, lifeless voice that meant he was telling the truth.

"and if I said I wasn't a member of the guard anymore, if I said that I was now a Cullen, Would you follow me then?" My whole body tensed as I said those words, I was only just now realizing that I had been dead wrong to think that Felix would ever use me. I didn't want him to go, more than ever I wanted him to stay with me. But what if he said no? What would happen then?

And then I heard his reply, said in the same emotionless tone but full of meaning all the same.

"Yes."

I leaned up to kiss him, leaned up to break our eye contact when an idea suddenly struck my spacious mind. And it was there, our faces inches apart and our eyes still locked that that very idea slipped through my lips. That idea becoming a spoken thought before I even had time to stop it.

"Felix if I asked you to marry me, to follow me not as a follower but as a bonded soul, would you?"

I watched once more as his gaze grew cloudy, as his mouth opened, as he prepared to answer my question. And then I grew stiff with shock at his answer.

"Yes" And then Felix lifted his huge strong arms to my face and gently pushed my chin down, breaking the connection of our eyes.

I didn't look back up at him, I didn't want to see why he had broken my connection, and I didn't want to influence whatever he might say next.

But I didn't need my eyes to hear those words.

"Meree, the answer to that question remains the same no matter what. But I think it should be traditional."

I looked up at him just as he dropped to one knee, his hand buried deep in the ground. Within seconds he brought up his clenched fist from the ground, sending showers of dust in every direction. He looked up at me from the ground and held out his closed hand. He grinned a grin that could only belong to him and said the five words.

"Meree, will you marry me?" His hand opened like a flower's bloom, revealing a piece of smooth limestone, crushed into the shape of a perfect ring by his massive hand.

Like a robot I took the ring from him, slipping it's smooth body over my finger, surprised at it's perfect fit.

I looked at him and felt a moment of pure happiness as I spoke words that felt entirely natural to say.

"Yes, I believe I will."

Felix's grin grew wider than his face would allow as he heard my words, my answering smile just as wide. It felt so natural to smile like this, to smile like the world was Felix and his was me, to smile like the whole world was made of joy.

I pulled him off his knees and stood with him for a few minutes, our smiles still matching.

After a couple of minutes I finally broke the stillness by reaching up and locking my lips with his. For the longest moment the world _was_ Felix, and Felix was the world, nothing else seemed to exist. But this perfect moment was broken, broken by a collective gasp from behind where we stood.

Like the same creature we moved together, turning as one to see the eight Cullens behind us, all their eyes locked on us.


	27. Chapter 26

_**a/n: Wow, I can't believe it's been a year since I last updated!!! I'm so sorry peoples!! please forgive me! I promise to update sooner and more often, and if I don't... well feel free to shoot me!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**_

Perhaps that was the wrong way to put it. They weren't looking at _me _after all,their golden gazes were rather glued on the precious band of stone now firmly placed on my ring finger. They all seemed stunned, utterly and completely stunned, like Godzilla had suddenly sat down for a tea party in their living room. No, they looked like Godzilla _in a tutu_ had sat down in their living room, maybe even more surprised than that.

Horrible embarrassment crept over me as I looked at their faces, none of them yet to move their eyes from me and my revealing piece of jewelry. Just looking at them made me feel two faced, like I just betrayed them _again_. I mean seriously, all these years I had been telling them I was over Felix, that I been used by Felix, and then he comes back and _where_ do they find me? Oh that right, _with Felix._

If I had been human my cheeks would have been as crimson as Felix's eyes.

Sheepishly I smiled at them, expecting Edward or Carlisle to speak first, Edward to tell them my thoughts, Carlisle to rebuke me for them. But, surprisingly neither of them were the first to speak, instead I suddenly found myself torn out of Felix's strong grasp and pulled into the arms of Alice. Alice, the small pixie like creature who simply ignored Felix's vicious warning snarl and gave me a bear hug to rival Emmet's.

"Oh, I'm so _Happy_ for you!!" She squealed loudly in my ear while squeezing me even harder, not even giving me a chance to respond as she started bombarding me with overwhelming wedding plans.

Honestly I'm not sure I would have been able to respond even if she had given me the chance, I had no idea what to say. I had been expecting rebuke, yelling, _death._ Well, instead I got a jumping, screaming, giddy Alice. I'm not sure witch one I preferred. And with that out there in the labyrinth that is my mind, it really was no wonder that Edward suddenly burst out laughing, completely shattering the tension around us.

Everyone seemed to unfreeze as he laughed, like they were just waiting for something to happen so they could move again. Like Felix's very presence wasn't shocking at all. Slowly they began to move toward us, more in the casual pace of a human, than that of any vampire. Carlisle even came and patted Felix congratulatory on the back before shaking his hand firmly.

"Do you really want to give up the Volturi? Do you want to join us, become a Cullen?" Carlisle asked seriously, looking directly into Felix's eyes as he spoke, like he had somehow stolen my power and was using it on my lover. Yet I was overjoyed to hear these questions, as I was even more so when I heard his answer.

"Yes Sr." He responded respectively before reaching over and stealing me back from Alice, as if that confirmed the truth of his words.

Even so, Carlisle shot Edward a glance, obviously wanting his opinion on the matter. Edward just smiled and nodded, he too moving over to shake my mate- no, my _fiance's_ hand. I have to admit, I smiled a gigantic smile as I thought that word.

Soon they were all around us welcoming Felix into the family, all of them surprising me completely with how accepting they were. Well _most _of them, a couple, such as Bella and Rosalie kept shooting him glances. Almost like they were expecting him to shout 'Just Kidding!' and then go and slaughter everyone. Still, it was only to be expected and I was just relieved that they were excepting him _at all._ For judging by the Felix I had been shown by Nessie, their last impressions weren't all that great.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I really shouldn't have been surprised by how overboard Alice had gone with the whole wedding thing. I _shouldn't_ have but in all honesty, I was shocked. For the first three months alone it was nothing but shopping time with Alice, and I mean _nothing. _This little fact irked me beyond belief because of the lack of Felix time, but Alice was convinced that I would have plenty of time for that _after _the wedding, after seeing what a mad Alice is like, I didn't put up much of a fight.

After the grueling months of shopping I was convinced that the worst was over. I mean, I don't mind shopping, but shopping with _Alice _is torture. I was wrong however, about the shopping being the worst she had to offer, for soon after the last of the bags had disappeared into Alice's black hole of a room, I was shoved into the barely-used bathroom, where I first got a taste of Alice's mad love of make-up. The worst part of the makeup was the fact that, in my mind, it was _pointless_. I'm not vain or anything, but I'm a _vampire_, and a vampire face isn't easily improved.

Meanwhile, when I escaped Alice long enough to spend some time with Felix, I began to notice a change in him. He almost seemed happier than he had been at the castle, though I admit the diet appealed to him just as much as it had to me. He joked with jasper, chatted with Edward, and even wrestled with Emmet. It was like he was finally experiencing _life_, like he wasn't just a puppet of the Volturi anymore. Truthfully the change shocked me, but it also delighted me, made me overjoyed of his happiness.

But what shocked me most of all was how little a fight the Volturi had actually put up. They just seemed to accept the fact, that not one, but _two_ of it's members had left, and not only had they left, they joined the Volturi's biggest rivals. Alice had even gone as far as to invite them to the wedding which, surprisingly, they had accepted.

I wonder how that will play out.


	28. Chapter 27

_**a/n: Well at least I got one review. I admit, I deserved it, but I promised to continue updating and I did. So this time can I maybe get more than one?**_

_**Disclaimer: I never did and never will own Twilight.**_

When Felix had given me the ring, when Alice had taken me shopping, even when the decorations were set up and the invites mailed, the whole thing really didn't seem real to me. It was like a dream that I had yet to wake up from, something you just floated through until a good hard pinch brought reality back into focus. I never really expected the feeling I would get when the reality _did_ set in, like a splash of ice cold water suddenly thrown in your face.

It was shocking, to say the least, to suddenly realize the reality you had been sure was behind this dream-like state didn't exist. To suddenly realize you _weren't _going to wake up and realize you were dreaming. In fact, what I realized was much more terrifying, what I realized was that I was getting _married_ in less than 24 hours.

Now, now as I sat in Alice's bathroom, the last of the preparations being made, the truth was still sinking in. It was actually _happening_, and it wasn't in the distant future anymore. It was here, it was now, it was overwhelming.

Suddenly Alice swirled my chair to face the mirror, grinning happily as she babbled about how _beautiful_ I looked. I didn't pay much attention to what she was saying though, I was much to stunned for that.

Alice really was good with makeup. No, Alice was a _mastermind _with makeup. I really didn't give her credit when I said a vampire face couldn't be made to look better. I looked. . . I looked better than I ever thought was possible. I'm not trying to be vain, but it's impossible to describe her work accurately _and _not sound vain. She had curled my hair like her own yet it was completley different. Soft, spring-like ringlets covered my head now, perfectly framing my face, perfectly complimenting what make-up she had painted on it. Yes, Alice was utterly and completley _amazing_.

"Do you really like it?" Alice all but shrieked in my ear, almost literally bouncing off the walls as she spoke.

My response didn't get much louder than a whisper.

"Yes Alice, Yes I love it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I must have looked like a statue as I stood above those stairs, my white rose bouquet in hand. Slowly I began to unfreeze as music began below me, taking my first step as Edward's fingers danced across his piano. As I walked down those steps it seemed almost appropriate for a melody to signify this new start. Not a start of a new life exactly, that start happened five years ago, when Gharret bit me in Denali. No, this was like a new life within a new life, like a metamorphosis. As a caterpillar is first a cocoon before it is a butterfly. In much the same way I went from human to vampire, and now I am going from vampire to wife, _vampire_ wife.

All around me they watched, watched as I walked to this new changing point in my life. Familiar faces were everywhere, from the Denali coven to the Volturi, all from both my lives were here. From behind me I heard the soft swishing as Alice, Bella, and Rosalie all followed me in their bridesmaid dresses, they too a part of my change.

The end of the isle seemed to jump out at me, causing me to stop. Felix grasped my hand in only a way Felix can do, gently pulling me close to him before we both took our places before the only human in the building. The priest cleared his throat briefly before opening his book briefly and opening his mouth to speak.

"Dearly beloved. . ."

_**a/n: Sorry it's short, I thought it was sweet.**_


End file.
